Curse of the Wolf
by lyiint
Summary: InuKouga Once rivals, now something more. Will they be able to keep their secret from everyone else. WARNING: This is a yaoi fic meant for mature readers only
1. Mating Season

Chapter 1: Mating Season

Kouga finally stopped running and sat down with a thump on the rock at the bottom of the mountain he found himself at. _Damn elders, wanting me to take a mate. There's only one mate for me,_ he thought grumpily._ I hate mating season._

Every year it was the same, the elders of his pack got after him to take a mate, to bring heirs to the pack. He had wanted Kagome to be his mate and the mother of his cubs but after two years of her not coming back to the pack with him, the others had begun to question why he just didn't take her and force her to become his, something he did not want to do. He wanted her to be with him of her own free will because she loved him. He never wanted to hurt her in any way.

He sighed heavily._ Why does she stay with that stupid mutt? I can offer her stability, protection and I love her, can he say the same?_ To complicate things there were those in his pack that did not feel a human was a proper mate for the ookami prince. They did not want hanyou cubs and saw the female wolf Ayame as a better match. _What business is it of theirs who I want as a mate? _He growled at himself and decided not to wallow in self pity. Squaring his shoulders he stood and proceeded to go find Kagome.

Inuyasha was in a foul mood. Kagome had sat him again for giving the fox kit, in his opinion, a well deserved thump on the head. And to make matters worse she had gone home. He had walked off into the forest to calm himself.He soon smelt a familiar scent and growled low in his throat as he sniffed at the air. _It's that mangy wolf, what the hell does he want?_ Inuyasha went to intercept the wolf demon. He was in a mood for a good fight.

"Hey, mutt," greeted Kouga in his usual cocky manner. "Where's my woman?"

"She's not your damn woman, how many times do you need to be told, are you stupid or something?" Inuyasha countered.

"If you think she's yours, you're the one that's stupid." Kouga ground out. Being in season was making him slightly more aggressive than usual and he leapt towards the rival male hanyou.

The two canines grappled with each other, claws and fists flying, both giving and receiving blows. Inuyasha was a bit surprised at the ferocity of Kouga's attacks._ What the hell is his problem, he's not usually this aggressive,_ Inuyasha thought as he blocked a blow from the wolf's foot.

The force of the blow with the shard enhanced leg made Inuyasha fall back and he tripped over a large root that was sticking out of the ground. Kouga was on him in a heartbeat, pinning him to the ground and snarling at him, the edges of his eyes going red showing a striking contrast with the blue.

_Well this is new,_ Inuyasha thought a bit nervously. He had never seen the ookami so worked up before._ And his scent, its different, he smells…good._ The hanyou felt some shock at his thought, but it was true, Kouga did smell good. His normal wild wolf smell was there that Inuyasha always detested, but now it was infused with something else, something that smelled like rain and earth and something indefinable. The hanyou unconsciously breathed a bit deeper, taking the scent into his sensitive nose.

Kouga leaned in closer, no longer snarling, his lips a breath away from Inuyasha's. His eyes snapped completely back to blue in an instant and he jumped backwards off the hanyou, breathing a bit heavily. "Damn mutt, why are you just lying there? Why aren't you fighting back?" Kouga tried to use anger to cover the uncomfortable feeling he had just had looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes._ Was I going to kiss him? No fucking way!_

Inuyasha hadn't even realized that he had stopped struggling, so engrossed in that interesting smell and those brilliant blue eyes. "You were holding me down, you idiot," he just about screamed, his face flushing red as he also jumped to his feet. "How was I supposed to fight back?"

"That's never stopped you before," Kouga snapped back in answer.

"You weren't so strong before," Inuyasha shouted. He cursed himself for giving the wolf an unintentional compliment when he saw the pleased look that crossed the ookami's features.

"Really," replied the wolf with a cocky grin. "It's about time you knew I was stronger than you, dumb mutt."

Inuyasha growled as he leapt at the wolf, intent on teaching him a thing or two about the strength of hanyou's. They clashed together again, grabbing and wrestling each other. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to smirk in triumph as he pinned the wolf face down on the ground below him.

Kouga bucked and twisted trying to get the hanyou off. Inuyasha just leaned down harder, putting his hand on the back of the pony tailed head, forcing Kouga's cheek into the dirt. He held the ookami's two arms behind his back with his other hand, his legs straddling the wolf's hips.

"Ha," he proclaimed into Kouga's ear. "Got you now, you scrawny wolf." That scent hit his nose again, now mixed with the salty aroma of sweat and the faint coppery tinge of blood from the scratches the two of them had inflicted on each other. His body reacted on instinct and before he knew he was going to do it, his tongue had already reached out and licked the sweat he saw dripping down the exposed neck. Inuyasha was absolutely astounded at the sweet taste in his mouth but before he could repeat the gesture Kouga managed to get his legs under him and gave a huge push, throwing the hanyou off of him and into the air.

Inuyasha gave a graceful flip and landed on his feet staring at Kouga across the few feet that separated them, his mind in turmoil.

Kouga was standing, his hand on his neck where the hanyou had licked him. His skin, overly sensitive at this time, was still tingling pleasantly. His eyes were wide in confusion. "What the hell you do that for?" he asked unbelievably as he tried to control his pounding heart.

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. He had absolutely no idea what had come over him. He could still taste the sweet flavor of the wolf in his mouth. That scent was all over him, making him feel slightly light headed. Instead of answering a question he didn't know the answer to, he turned and fled back towards the village leaving a confused and agitated wolf behind him.

_Maybe today isn't such a good day to talk to Kagome,_ Kouga thought, confused at the feelings of pleasure he had just experienced. Not wanting to see the hanyou who had caused said sensations again, he turned also and headed back into the forest.


	2. I Hate You

Chapter 2: I Hate You

Kouga again left his pack home two weeks after his encounter with Inuyasha, intent on talking to Kagome. The elders had given him an ultimatum. Find a mate by the end of mating season or lose his position as alpha.

He had until mid June; it was now early April which gave him two and a half months to convince Kagome to be his mate. Being the alpha prince he was the only male allowed to breed and bring pups into the pack. This kept the population from becoming too high and overwhelming the resources in their territory. If he would not provide the pack heirs, the elders said they would appoint one who would.

It had already been too many years and as the rest of the pack members aged, there were no younger ones to take their place. The elders were also worried as their numbers were far too low as it was after the wind witch Kagura had killed many of their comrades. Although they understood the necessity of him going after Naraku, they felt he should spend more time with the pack and re-establishing their numbers.

They had already picked his replacement if he should fail. Rezaa was a rather large wolf demon, hair a dark brown tinged with red. He was one of Kouga's best warriors and an excellent protector and hunter. Problem was, as Kouga saw it, was he was also a bit dense. Rezaa rarely did anything on his own initiative and would have trouble being in a leadership position unless told what to do.

_That's probably why the bastards chose him, so they could have control._ He knew better than to argue as the council of elders held immense power and respect within the pack and could possibly have him exiled if he didn't agree. At the very least their differences could cause a rift in the pack which would lead to its downfall. Kouga could not allow that so he agreed to their conditions.

He was still confused and unsure of what to do about Inuyasha. Since that day of their battle he had thought of the hanyou often and even more embarrassing, had some of his most intense orgasms while thinking of that pleasurable lick while he masturbated.

He growled low in his throat, even now the thought of it causing him some discomfort in his lower regions. _Damn this time of year, why'd that stupid mutt do that anyways? I'm going to thrash him senseless when I see him again._

"Inuyasha, are you upset that Kagome has gone?" Miroku asked his friend who had been grumping around the village for the last few days. "You know she will be back soon."

"I know, it's not that," Inuyasha replied. He was still irritated by what had happened between the ookami and himself. He couldn't seem to get that scent out of his mind, or how great he thought the wolf tasted. _What the hell happened? That stupid wolf did something to me. It's all his fault. I'll rip him to sheds next time I see him._

"Well, what is it then?"

"Nothing," said Inuyasha standing up from his sitting position on the edge of the well. "It's not important."

The two boys headed back to the village when suddenly that scent passed Inuyasha's nose again. He hurried to the village, Miroku jogging to keep up with him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"That damn wolf is in the village," he growled out.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" asked Kouga narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha as he approached with the monk trailing behind him.

"What's it to you, flea bag," Inuyasha replied his hands clenching into fists as he stood in front of the wolf prince. _Damn, he smells better than he did before……What the fuck am I thinking!_

"Now, now you two," Miroku interjected between the two rivals. They were beginning to draw a crowd. "Kouga, Kagome has gone home for awhile. Her grandfather has taken ill and she's gone to help her mother," Miroku told the angry ookami who was still staring daggers at Inuyasha.

Kouga turned his head to look at the monk. "Oh," he replied crestfallen. "When is she coming back?"

"What the hell are you telling him stuff like that for?" yelled Inuyasha, jabbing his finger into Miroku's chest.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miroku told him, gently pushing his hand away. "It can do no harm, now that Kouga knows he can go back to his pack."

"Yeah, get lost ya mangy sack of fleas," Inuyasha smirked.

"No way, I'm staying right here until my woman returns, you lousy half-breed mutt." Kouga was screaming at the top of his lungs his face inches from Inuyasha's.

Two seconds later the two of them were fighting again, many of the younger boys of the village surrounding them in a circle and egging them on.

"What is going on out here?" Kaede questioned irritably scattering the young boys and grabbing both Inuyasha and Kouga by their ears.

"YIII! Old woman, let go," yelled Inuyasha. Kouga pulled loose and glared at her, rubbing his sore ear.

"What is the meaning of all this?" she questioned letting go of the hanyou's furry ear.

"Same as always," replied Miroku with a sigh. Kouga wants to see Kagome, Inuyasha is jealous…" He never got to finish his sentence as he was laying on the ground, a large lump forming on his head, his eyes spinning in circles.

"Kouga, Kagome is not here, go back to your pack," ordered Kaede crossing her arms in front of her chest. Inuyasha standing behind her, smirked at the wolf as he turned and started to head out of the village.

"This isn't over yet, mutt. I'm going out into the forest to wait for her. You're not getting rid of me."

"Now just a damn minute…"

Kaede stopped him from chasing after the wolf. "Leave him be, Inuyasha. You will stay here and help Miroku," she exclaimed, pushing him towards his fallen friend that was moaning on the ground.

Kouga was sitting in the hotsprings, scrubbing at his tail just as the sun began to set below the horizon. _I'm not a mangy flea bag,_ he thought surprised that Inuyasha's words had hurt him._ Why should I care what he thinks, stupid hanyou._ He sighed and sat, watching the sunset with his head on his crossed arms, his upper body leaning out of the water onto the rock ledge. His eyes were just starting to drift shut when he heard a rustle just off to the side of where he was sitting.

"Thought I smelled your stink," scoffed Inuyasha as he came out from the shadows. He looked at the wolf in the water, his long, dark hair untied and drifting around him and swallowed.

"What are you doing here?" Kouga growled out at him feeling exposed and vulnerable without his clothing. He sunk down under the water a bit further. His sword was also by the rock behind the hanyou and although he rarely used the katana, he felt better just having it on his person.

"I'm here to take a bath in my hotsprings, get out." Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared hard at the wolf in the water trying not to let the interest he had in seeing the wolf wet, naked and with his hair down show outwardly.

"Fuck you," Kouga snarled. "I'm not leaving; you want to bath you'll just have to share." _No way will he come in with me, _the wolf prince thought with a smirk.

"Get out or I'll drag you out," the hanyou snarled, showing his fangs to his rival.

Kouga could feel his hackles rise, something that did not happen often, his blood began to sing with the promise of battle. He stood up taking a fighting stance, forgetting for the moment that he was completely naked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. _What the hell? I'm blushing like a little girl._ Still he was unable to take his eyes of the body before him, the very tanned and muscular body. That scent assaulted his nostrils the moment the wolf had stood, the light breeze blowing it directly towards the hanyou.

"Well, are you going to fight or not?" retorted Kouga beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way Inuyasha just stood there staring at him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha came out of his fog and brought his eyes up to meet Kouga's blue ones.

"The hell with it," the wolf grumped, getting out of the water and stepping past Inuyasha to retrieve his clothes. His cheeks were beginning to get very warm and he wanted to put some distance between himself and the hanyou's strange glare. "Take the damn springs," he said in a voice tinged with frustration.

Inuyasha could see something was bothering the wolf; normally he would not have given up so easily. He took in a large breath of Kouga as he stalked past him. "Why do you smell that way?" he asked curious as to why he thought the wolf smelled so good.

"What are you talking about, what way?"

"You smell different, I just wanted to know why," Inuyasha turned his head away from the wolf prince so he wouldn't see the blush that had again began to rise to his face.

"Probably because it's mating season," Kouga blurted out angrily, upset that he was wasting precious time with Inuyasha instead of being able to talk to Kagome. He was pulling his few garments on roughly in his agitation to cover himself from the eyes of his rival and gave a soft yelp when he inadvertently pulled his tail as he yanked his fur pelt over his hips.

"So you're in heat," intoned Inuyasha watching and licking his lips as Kouga tugged his tail out from behind him and smoothed out the hairs on it.

"I'm not in heat, stupid. Only females go into heat. You're inu, don't you know anything?" he returned wondering why the hell Inuyasha was asking about this stuff. He got the last piece of fur in place and pulled his hair up into his customary pony tail.

Actually Inuyasha had no idea about such things. Having grown up with and around humans it was not something he had ever been taught about. The hanyou never had a change in his scent because he was only half demon. His human side was preventing him from releasing the pheromones that were coming off Kouga. It also kept his testosterone level down to a more normal level whereas Kouga's was pretty high, lending him more strength and aggression during this time in case he had to fight to claim a mate.

"I know plenty," Inuyasha ground out. "Why the hell do you want to see Kagome so badly for, planning on…" It finally kicked into the hanyou's head. Kouga was here to claim Kagome just like he always said he would. _He wants to take her for his mate._ Inuyasha began to worry that if Kagome got a chance to smell the wolf she would think he smelled great too and go off with him. The hanyou knew she had a bit of a weak spot for the ookami and his worry began to increase._ If his scent has this effect on me, Kagome won't stand a chance._ "You're doing that on purpose," he yelled out to the blue eyed demon, his anger rising at the thought of Kouga trying to trick the human girl into being his mate.

"What the fuck are you talking about," Kouga yelled back, his patience running thin.

"That scent, it makes others want to be with you, it's some kind of spell. That's a dirty trick even for you, flea bag."

Kouga blinked stupidly at Inuyasha. "I can't control the way I smell you moron," he retorted. The corners of his lips twitched up in a mischievous smirk. "You're the one talking about it, does it make you want to be with me?" he asked suggestively, taking a step closer to the now wide eyed hanyou.

"Hell no," he cried out, taking a step back from the advancing wolf. His unconscious retreat causing Kouga's predatory instincts to kick in and he began to stalk the hanyou, countering the moves Inuyasha made as he tried to get away from the wolf prince.

Inuyasha was getting angry that Kouga wouldn't let him leave. "Get out of my way, you jerk," he yelled grabbing the front of Kouga's armour and pushing him back.

Kouga latched his claws into Inuyasha's haori and brought his other fist up to punch his aggravating rival in the face. Inuyasha grabbed the wolf's wrist as he swung his fist.

The two of them began to fight in earnest, growling and clawing at each other, even going so far as to use their fangs to inflict more wounds. Inuyasha began to realize he was quickly becoming the one on the losing end as he felt the strength of Kouga's blows increase. He caught a flash of red around blue irises and was doing all he could to just block the heavy blows that were being thrown at him. He started to reach for the Tetsusaiga when Kouga managed to send a flying kick into the side of his head, effectively knocking him out.

Kouga stood panting over the prone half demon. He pulled out his katana and was about to deal Inuyasha a final death blow when he stopped. _Kagome would never forgive me, for some reason she likes this asshole. She'll never agree to be my mate if I kill him._ A pang of guilt and worry snuck through him as he looked down at the unconscious boy. He pretended that he could care less about the mutt as he leaned over and gave Inuyasha a small shake. "Hey, wake up; I didn't hit you that hard."

His worry increased when he got no response, especially as he saw the blood begin to pool beneath the hanyou's head and flow into his white hair.

"Shit," he yelped, grabbing the towel from the ground that Inuyasha had been carrying when he first came to the springs. He gently wiped the blood away and pressed the towel to the wound, waiting for Inuyasha's demon healing to kick in.

Inuyasha awoke, his head cradled in the lap of his rival, that lovely scent flowing all around him. He looked up groggily into blue eyes that carried an unconcealed look of concern.

"Hey, are you…umph," was all Kouga managed to get out as Inuyasha reached up with his hand and pulled the wolf's head down to lock their lips together.

Inuyasha again tasted that sweetness that he had not even known he had missed until now. He ran his tongue out at the exact moment the wolf opened his mouth to take in a lungful of air, preparing himself to yell obscenities at the crazy half-demon, unintentionally allowing the hanyou access into his warm cavern.

A bolt of pleasure went through him at the touch of Inuyasha's tongue against his own and instead of pulling away like every fibre in his being was telling him to, he moaned softly and returned the kiss, swirling his tongue in battle with the hanyous between their melded lips.

They broke apart in order to breathe, confused and shocked gold eyes looking into confused but needy blue ones. Inuyasha sat up quickly, knocking their heads together and shoved Kouga away from him. He scrambled to his feet and stood over the wolf, anger and shame flowing off of him in waves. "What are you some kind of pervert?" he screamed down at the ookami prince, grabbing the side of his head as a small wave of dizziness passed through him from standing up so quickly.

"Me? You're the one who grabbed me, asshole," Kouga returned, rising to his feet also, his face blazing red.

"You're the one who was holding me on your lap, what the fuck was that about?"

Kouga, still blushing madly, scowled back at Inuyasha. He did not want to explain that he had felt remorse for knocking him out and that he had been worried for the hanyou when he had not woken after a few moments.

"Here's something else, Kagome is never, ever going to go with you! She is only being nice to you because she feels sorry for you and you're too stupid to see it. If she wanted to be with you she wouldn't be with me you jackass! We only need you for your shards, nothing else." Inuyasha stood there panting, his hands clenched into fists. "You know," he continued, lowering his voice back to a normal level, "I'm not even going to stop you from trying, I know she doesn't want you so I'm not going to worry about it anymore, you're not worth the effort you pathetic wolf." Inuyasha turned on his heel and stalked away, leaving Kouga stunned and hurt by his outburst.

_Can that be true? She feels sorry for me? I know she's trying to collect the shards but is that the only reason she's nice to me, just to get my shards? And the way he said that, he's really not worried that she'll go with me. Kami, I've been so stupid,_ the wolf berated himself._ I'm going to lose my status in the pack all because I was too dumb to see the truth. Maybe I don't deserve to be leader after letting that mutt kiss me and worse I responded to it._ _How will any female want to be with me if I allow myself to be so weak, with another male no less._

Kouga had always been proud of the fact that even during this time of year he was able to control himself and not chase after every woman like a love sick, horny cub. That control had gone out the window when Inuyasha had given him that kiss, his first kiss. He put his fingers up to his still tingling lips, feeling shamed that the hanyou was able to get him to respond so wantonly, that he was able to make him want more._ I hate you, Inuyasha_, he thought as his eyes began to water.


	3. I'm Sorry

Authors Note: Hi, just a little note to say that I answered your e-mails to me but I think messed them up. I had a hard time sending my replies so if you didn't get an answer from me this is why.

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

Inuyasha stormed back into the village not believing what he had just done._ What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I even want to kiss that stupid wolf?_ And want to he had, he tried to tell himself that he had been confused upon waking in that warm lap and had thought he was with Kagome, but he knew it was a lie. He had known the second he woke up where he was._ It's his damn smell; it hypnotizes you, makes you do things you don't want to._ This he also knew wasn't true. He hadn't felt hypnotized or coerced in the least.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" questioned Shippou looking up from the ground where he was playing with a toy as the hanyou swept past him, his brows furrowed in anger.

"Nothing's wrong, just shut up," he screamed at the young fox causing Shippou to cringe back in terror.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? Shippou was just concerned about you," Sango admonished him, getting up from her seat on the porch of Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha didn't apologise, instead asking irritably, "Where the hell is Kagome? I thought she was only going to be a couple of days."

"Oh, yes. She came back a little while ago while you were away, she said her grandfather is still quite ill and she's afraid she's going to have to stay awhile longer."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Damn it, I'm going to go get her, how sick can he be anyways, the old coot."

Sango jumped in front of him, holding onto his arm. "She looked really worried and upset, I don't think you should try and force her to come back. I don't think her grandfather is faking an illness just to keep her away from you."

"Feh," he huffed angrily. Sango was probably right, but damn he wanted to see that girl and try and forget what had happened earlier._ I do not like men,_ he shouted at himself, trying to forget the sweet taste and the pleasant feeling of Kouga's lips on his own, especially when he had returned the kiss.

"Come into the hut, let's get some rest. Maybe Kagome will be back tomorrow to let us know more, okay? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from you if you want to see her."

The hanyou didn't reply as he shoved the screen aside and stepped into the hut, going to the corner he normally occupied at night and slumping down. He hugged the Tetsusaiga to him a large scowl adorning his face and closed his eyes. Everyone else settled down soon after, walking on eggshells so as not to irritate the pissed off hanyou any further.

A few hours later and still no closer to getting any sleep, Inuyasha left the hut quietly. He sat out on the porch looking up into the starry sky. Now that he had had a few hours to calm down, he was feeling guilty at what he had said to Kouga.

There were four things bothering the hanyou as he pondered what had happened. One was the fact that when he first came to he definitely saw how worried Kouga had been for him. Second was that utterly wounded look he had received after his tirade. Which lead to number three, _Fucking wolf wears his heart on his sleeve. He doesn't have it in him to pull off some tricky spell. I must have really wanted to kiss him._

This was part of the reason Inuyasha did so well in fighting with the wolf. He could read him like a book. The ookami had never been able to hide his emotions, letting them show plainly in his body language and expressions. Inuyasha could almost tell what the wolf was going to do before he even knew it himself, he couldn't be deceitful if he tried. The real pisser for Inuyasha was number four…he had enjoyed that kiss.

Now he sat here feeling like shit and unable to get any sleep because of how hurt Kouga had looked. He had absolutely no idea why it should bother him so much, after all Kouga was here to claim Kagome, which was something Inuyasha was not going to allow to happen. But still he felt bad.

_Damn it!_ He left the porch and started to walk back to the hotsprings, for the first time in a long time intent on making an apology to someone.

Getting closer to the springs he slowed down. He could smell that Kouga was still there and he could also smell the salty tang of previously shed tears. _What? Was he crying?_ Inuyasha approached quietly, now feeling worse than he had before, sure the wolf wouldn't sense him as he was downwind. He peeked out of the darkness and saw the wolf curled up under a large tree, his tail wrapped around his tucked up knees.

"What do you want Inuyasha, I know you're there," Kouga said dejectedly, not moving to turn around.

"Nothing, I wanted to wash the blood out of my hair. I thought you would have left by now," he replied coming towards the water. He was surprised that Kouga had sensed him. _He's not so stupid after all._ Now that he was here he had no idea what to say and the tone in Kouga's voice was making him feel even guiltier if that was possible.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving in the morning, I won't bother Kagome again."

Inuyasha's head snapped towards the wolf who was still lying in the same position as before. "Kagome will be gone for awhile longer, her grandfather is still sick," he told Kouga not knowing why he even bothered. He disrobed and stepped into the springs dunking his head under the water and giving it a quick scrub before surfacing again. Kouga was still lying in the exact same place.

"You stole it," he accused the hanyou quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha had no idea what he was talking about.

"My first kiss, you took advantage of me and you stole it." _And you made me enjoy it,_ he thought but did not voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, his ears drooped when he smelled the scent of fresh tears. He left the springs throwing his clothing on haphazardly before standing beside Kouga. "I…I'm sorry," he stuttered out.

"And Kagome, you have her too."

Inuyasha stood staring down at the unmoving wolf. "What's wrong with you, you never give up so easily especially not over anything I say."

"It's not just what you said, stupid," returned Kouga, some of the old fire showing in his voice. He sat up and wiped at his eyes quickly. "It's because it's true, she's not ever going to love me, is she," he demanded.

Inuyasha was going to yell back at the wolf but there was that hurt and wounded look again, like Inuyasha had just drowned his pet puppy or something. "I can't speak for Kagome, I don't know. I was just mad at you, since when do you take me so seriously all of a sudden."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since…since…now," he finished, amazing himself by his honesty as he looked into those sad blue eyes.

"Why are you really here," Kouga asked, frowning and crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to tell you…I don't think you're pathetic."

"How wonderful of you," Kouga returned sarcastically.

Inuyasha glared back at the wolf. "Stupid wolf, I wanted to say…I'm sorry I blamed you…I…I…liked it okay. Are you happy now?" he yelled. "I liked kissing you!"


	4. Our Secret

Chapter 4: Our Secret

Kouga sat on the ground staring up at the white haired hanyou above him in total shock.

"What? Look I'm not that way. I don't like guys so don't get any funny ideas," Inuyasha shot down at him blushing furiously.

"Me neither," returned Kouga as he rose to stand in front of the hanyou.

"You just smell so damn good," growled out Inuyasha taking a step closer to the blue eyed wolf.

"So…it's no big deal, right?" asked Kouga, also taking a step closer. He hadn't wanted to admit it but he had enjoyed that kiss as well and right at this moment he wanted nothing more than to feel those luscious lips on his own again.

"No big deal at all, it's just a kiss. People do it all the time." Inuyasha leaned in until they were standing nose to nose. He inhaled Kouga's seasonal scent, closing his eyes so he could just concentrate on the smell.

"Nobody needs to know," Kouga whispered before letting his lips touch the half demons.

Inuyasha brought his arms up and placed his hands on Kouga's shoulders feeling extremely self conscious. He returned the ookami's gentle kiss, pressing his lips a bit more firmly against his rivals. They broke apart from their tentative kiss, both blushing and trying not to look at each other.

"So I take it you liked kissing me too," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I wouldn't have done it again if I didn't, stupid mutt," Kouga scoffed but with a gentleness to his tone.

"Don't call me stupid you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha retorted, beginning to feel a twinge of irritation.

Kouga sat back down on the ground crossing his legs Indian style. Inuyasha sat as well, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. They sat in silence for a moment looking up at the stars twinkling above them.

"I have to find a mate by the end of mating season or I can't lead my pack any more," Kouga told the hanyou.

_So that's what's going on._ "I'm not going to let you take Kagome," Inuyasha returned firmly.

"I was thinking maybe that wolf girl, Ayame. It would make the elders happy at least; they weren't too fond of the idea of me having a human mate anyways." Kouga just didn't have the heart to chase after Kagome any longer. One, he didn't feel like upsetting Inuyasha any longer about it and second, he knew that the girl was not going to leave the hanyou. He really wasn't stupid; he remembered all the longing looks she had given the half demon, ones he had wished she had given to him. He had just not wanted to accept the fact that she probably loved the aggravating mutt. He always had the hope that he could have changed her mind; something that he knew now was not going to happen.

"Oh," Inuyasha said, a bit surprised about Kouga's change of heart. The two sat in silence for a bit longer each lost in their own thoughts.

Kouga looked over towards Inuyasha trying to make up his mind if he should ask what he wanted to. _Well we did kiss…ah what the hell. _"Can I touch…," He started and then got flustered by what he wanted to ask.

Inuyasha sighed. "My ears," the hanyou finished for him. _Why the hell is everybody so fascinated with my ears?_

"No, your hair," Kouga was blushing again but he was a bit of a hair nut and even though it didn't look like he did much with his, he did keep very good care of it. He made sure it was always brushed out nicely and trimmed to keep the split ends from ruining it. He never felt completely clean unless his hair had been washed at least twice so it squeaked when he ran his fingers thought it. He had always been curious as to how the hanyou's hair felt and had sometimes been distracted when they battled noticing the way it flowed and sparkled when the light caught it.

"I…I guess," answered Inuyasha, feeling a bit weird at allowing his former rival to touch him like that.

Kouga moved to sit behind the half demon and reached out to run his fingers gently through the long white hair pleased at how soft it felt. He frowned slightly when his claws snagged into a knot and he gently began to tease the tangle out.

"So…what about this, I mean between us," Inuyasha asked as he closed his eyes enjoying the gentle tugging on his head. Neither of them understood consciously that what Kouga was doing by grooming the hanyou was typical canine bonding behaviour.

"I don't know. I've never done this before. Maybe we should just see how it goes," Kouga answered keeping his attention on the snarl and shrugging his shoulders.

"Ummm," Inuyasha sighed. The sat there for another half hour until Kouga had picked out every knot and snarl from the mass of white hair.

Inuyasha had never felt so relaxed in all his life but as the sun started to rise and wake the world around them, he knew he had to leave. "I've got to get back before the rest of them wake up and come looking for me," he told Kouga.

"Okay. You'll come back tonight?" he asked as the two of them stood up.

"You want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Jeeze, sometimes you're stupid you know that," the wolf prince teased.

Inuyasha growled, his back stiffening. "If you don't stop calling me stupid, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Humph, as if you could," Kouga returned his eyes snapping with mischief.

Watching the wolf Inuyasha finally realized he was being teased and gave his now friend a grin and a punch on the arm. "You know I can," he stated as he began to walk back to the village, feeling the best he had since Kagome had left.


	5. Sensitive Issues

Chapter 5: Sensitive Issues

"It's hard to believe that two weeks ago we were trying to knock the shit out of each other," Kouga smirked, snatching the last piece of the bird he had caught from the fire.

"Hey, if you don't give that to me I will knock the shit out of you," grossed Inuyasha making a grab for the meat in Kouga's hand.

"I caught it, dog breath, the last piece goes to me," the wolf mocked, popping it into his mouth and swallowing it giving the hanyou a large toothy grin.

Inuyasha growled in irritation at losing and at the insult. He pounced across the short distance between them grabbing the wolf around the waist and throwing him to the ground. The two of them wrestled around the fire, Inuyasha determined to best the wolf but in one swift movement Kouga pinned the half demon under him. The hanyou growled and struggled until Kouga leaned down and gave his cheek a lick.

Inuyasha relaxed and sighed, "Damn it, I'm still hungry," he griped putting his arms around the wolf above him.

"Poor puppy," Kouga drawled, bringing his lips down onto the hanyou's.

"I'm not a puppy," Inuyasha mumbled into the kiss. He snaked his tongue out towards the wolf's tasting not just Kouga but the light taste of the bird as well.

Kouga responded by pushing back with his own tongue trying to force his way past the others. The two took the battle they had just had on the ground to inside their mouths, neither wanting to be bested. Soon their playful kiss turned into one full of passion.

Finally, in need of oxygen, both pulled apart and took in a large gasp of air, their faces flushed and warm.

Inuyasha rolled Kouga off of him so they were laying side by side staring into each other's eyes. "Kami, you taste good," Inuyasha moaned to the wolf.

"I thought I just smelled good," Kouga panted back.

"That too," Inuyasha grinned as he brought his lips to the wolf's throat and began to nibble gently at the skin over the pulsing vein that was thrumming away.

Kouga couldn't control the shiver or the throaty gasp in response to the electric tingle that went through him and he twisted his fingers into the soft white hair pulling Inuyasha's head in tighter to his neck.

Inuyasha reached up and undid the shoulder ties and bindings holding the ookami's breastplate in place. Kouga stiffened slightly. In the last two weeks all they had really done was a lot of kissing and some very light petting over clothing, both of them unsure of when to take that next step or even if they wanted to.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kouga questioned, gasping again as he felt his armour pulled off and claws rasping gently over his chest.

"What do you think stupid," Inuyasha replied still kissing the soft skin of Kouga's neck. "I want to touch you."

Kouga yelped, his body jerking as Inuyasha passed the tip of his claw over his right nipple, instantly making it jump to attention.

The hanyou looked curiously into the ookami's face, watching in fascination as Kouga's eyes rolled back into his head when he passed his fingers over the swollen nub again. His ears pricked fully forward at the needy moan escaping the wolf's throat.

"Are you always this sensitive?" Inuyasha asked curiously, rolling the pert nipple gently between his fingers.

"Ha, ungh, ha," panted Kouga, unable to answer because the sensations of pleasure were making it hard for him to do anything else.

Inuyasha stopped his ministrations with a chuckle. "Can you answer me now?" he teased.

Kouga blushed as he opened his eyes to see a smirking hanyou staring right at him. "You dog turd," he complained. "It's because of this time of the year, doesn't this happen to you?"

"No, I'm only half inu, remember."

"You're damn lucky then, it's a real pain in the ass," Kouga grumped, wishing Inuyasha would touch him again.

Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. "No ones ever told me I'm lucky to be a hanyou."

"Well it's gotta be better than trying to control a perpetual state of horniness," Kouga blurted out, immediately regretting his outburst as he saw a wicked smirk appear on the dog demons face.

"Really, so just how sensitive are you?" he asked, pushing Kouga onto his back as he rubbed his palm over the wolf's chest, stroking slowly down over his stomach.

Kouga arched his back into the air when he felt the prick of claws across his stomach twirling around his navel. He felt as if his skin was on fire everywhere Inuyasha was touching him. He moaned loudly digging gouges deeply into the ground on either side of him with his own claws when Inuyasha leaned over and drew his tongue over his still throbbing right nipple. The wolf had the hazy thought that he should not let the hanyou dominate him but as he felt Inuyasha trail hot kisses over to his other nipple he decided it wasn't worth the argument. Besides that, he didn't want these hot flashes of pleasure to stop. He reached his own hands to the red coat and pulled it and the shirt under it apart so he could touch his puppy as well.

Inuyasha gave a grunt of surprise and pleasure as he felt Kouga's sharp claws gently caressing down his back and sides. He continued to lick and suck on the wolf's left nipple, rolling and pinching the right one in his fingers. His ears flicked to and fro listening to Kouga's cries and whimpers of ecstasy, feeling his manhood enlarge at the sounds and responses the wolf was unable to control.

He kissed his way back up to Kouga's sweet mouth, pushing his tongue into the now unresisting orifice, swirling it over sharp fangs and soft tongue, encouraging Kouga to stoke his tongue sensuously against the hanyou's.

Inuyasha dipped his hand lower, trying to wiggle it under the fur pelt Kouga wore at his hips. He suddenly felt the wolf stiffen and scoot away which broke their kiss.

"St…stop," panted Kouga trying draw air into his aching lungs and stop his heart from pounding so loudly.

"What's wrong, I thought you were enjoying yourself?" Inuyasha questioned his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Don't you think we're moving a bit fast here?" Kouga questioned a bit nervously. It wasn't that he didn't want to have Inuyasha touch him there but he hadn't even kissed anyone before two weeks ago and he had no idea of how much experience the mutt had. He did not want to get into a situation he couldn't control.

"What, are you scared?" Inuyasha taunted him.

"No, I'm not scared," Kouga replied scathingly, trying to hide his nervousness and the deep blush that had attacked his cheeks.

Inuyasha, looking at the blue eyes that were now standing out more prominently because of the red face, could see that the wolf was lying. He took some pity on him and hugged him to his chest, kissing the top of the dark head. "I'm getting tired anyways," he said as he lay on his back, pulling Kouga close to his side. The wolf rested his head on Inuyasha's chest, listening to the quick heart beat under his ear and gently petted the bare skin of the inu's chest.

_Who'd have thought Kouga was so shy? I knew he was a wimpy wolf, _Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kouga asked feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

"You, I figured you being a wild wolf demon and all would have fucked everything going by now." Inuyasha could feel the cheek against his chest get warmer.

Kouga stopped caressing the muscles of Inuyasha's chest and sat up angrily. "So what if I haven't, I suppose you, being the big dog, have?"

Now it was the hanyou's turn to blush as he scowled back at the ookami. "Maybe not all the way, but I've done everything else," he barked out. "You didn't even have your first kiss until two weeks ago, so ha," he taunted the wolf demon.

Kouga growled low in his throat and clenched his fists, "You're an ass, Inuyasha," he ground out, standing and stalking off.

Inuyasha laid there for a moment then got up and went after the wolf. He found him sitting in a tree not far from their camp. "Come on Kouga, don't be that way," he called up to the ookami.

Kouga glanced at him with that – you've drowned my puppy – look which was more effective in making Inuyasha feel sorry that any sit that Kagome had ever given him. He leapt up into the tree and sat by the upset wolf. "What are we even fighting about it for, it doesn't matter. You're not regretting what we're doing, are you?" Inuyasha began to feel a pang of worry, he really liked the wolf and had enjoyed all their time together, not just the make out sessions.

"No," Kouga sighed. "I just don't like being teased about something like that, you stupid mutt," he replied giving the hanyou a half hearted punch in the side of the head. Fact was Kouga didn't like it that his rival knew more about this than he did.

"Sorry Kouga," Inuyasha apologized, leaning over and licking the side of his face.

"Humph, you should be. Have you really done everything but?" Kouga asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah."

"With Kagome?" the wolf asked again, a small pang running through him at the mention of her name and the thought of Inuyasha doing things with the girl, things he himself had wanted to do at one time not so long ago.

"No, it was with Kikyo. We couldn't…you know, because that would have taken away her miko powers but we did get pretty inventive. I've kissed Kagome a couple of times but…I don't know…it feels weird, like she's too pure or innocent to do stuff with, you know?"

"Yeah, kinda," Kouga responded thinking of the young miko. "Is she back from her home yet?" he asked the hanyou.

"No, I guess her grandfather is still sick. She was here last week and said that he was getting better but the doctors don't want him to be up doing anything for awhile. She probably won't be back until early summer."

Both boys sat quietly in the tree for awhile thinking of the future. Both would have been surprised at how much it bothered the other to think that their secret time would be coming to a close by then.

"Well I better get back," Inuyasha said a bit sadly. He was beginning to hate to have to leave the wolf for the whole day.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get some sleep," yawned Kouga, sitting up and stretching. They both hopped out of the tree and gave each other a gentle kiss before Inuyasha began walking back towards the village. Kouga stoked the fire a bit more before settling down and wrapping his tail over his legs, trying not to think of the day that was soon approaching when he would have to leave to find Ayame.


	6. Is It Love?

Chapter 6: Is It Love?

"Ow," yelled Kouga. "Pull it out, it hurts!"

"Stop wiggling around you mangy wolf, just let me…"

"Hurry up dog breath, ow, ow, ow! Get it out!"

"Got it," Inuyasha yelled in triumph holding up the last of the thorns that he had pulled from Kouga's chest. "What would ever possess you to chase that stupid rabbit into a bunch of thorn bushes, you dumb wolf."

"I just got caught up in the hunt, you lousy mutt," Kouga yelled back, rubbing his sore chest and frowning up to the hanyou that was straddled above him.

"You better jump in the springs and wash the blood off," Inuyasha told him rising off the wolf he had had to sit on to keep still while he pulled out the many thorns.

Kouga grunted and reached up to pull his hair out of its tie as he walked towards the water. He quickly undressed and stepped into the spring, hissing slightly as the wounds in his body began to sting at the feel of the hot water.

Inuyasha wandered over after he was immersed and slipped out of his clothing, shaking his head and smiling at the antics of his wolf.

Kouga had insisted on hunting for their supper since they had been here. Inuyasha always brought vegetables or rice and sometimes he sneaked something sweet out for desert but Kouga always managed to snag the main part of their meals. Tonight it was different, this was the first time the wolf had been unable to provide them the meat portion of their meal and it really upset him.

The hanyou walked into the pool and went and sat on the rocks under the water beside Kouga. "You can't win them all you know," he chuckled.

Kouga continued to sulk for a moment longer before he sighed, "Damn it, he was a fat one too." He leaned back in the water getting his long, dark hair wet and then sat up pulling out any thorns and debris from it.

Inuyasha pulled him to sit in front of him, "Here, let me help you," he offered. He really liked the ookami's dark hair, especially when he let it down from his usual pony tail. It wasn't like Inuyasha's at all, not just the color but the texture of it as well. Inuyasha's hair was thick and unruly while Kouga's was fine and smooth. Inuyasha loved the feel of it as he plucked through it.

Kouga sat back and enjoyed the pampering of having someone fool with his hair. He relaxed back into the chest of the half demon behind him and was almost dozing when he felt fangs lightly nibbling along his collar bone. Talented fingers stroked his chest and aroused his nipples to rosy peaks as he moaned out softly.

"You trust me right?" Inuyasha questioned against the wolf's neck after a few moments of teasing and petting.

"Yeah, why," Kouga returned a bit breathlessly.

"I want to do something." Inuyasha voice was low and husky as he nipped along the edge of the pointed ear he was whispering into.

"What?" Kouga asked his eyes slipping closed as Inuyasha dropped kisses on his neck above his pulse point.

Inuyasha said nothing as he caressed his hands lower, stroking down from the hardened buds to caress over his abs and stomach, continuing lower.

Kouga sucked in a sharp breath but didn't stop the hanyou as he had done that time one month ago.

Inuyasha stopped as his fingers met the mass of curls above Kouga's length that was beginning to swell with blood. "I want to make you feel good," he hummed seductively as he swirled his fingers in the curls, tickling and teasing at the same time.

Kouga was panting in short breaths, "So get on with it then you…" he groaned, what he was going to say interrupted as Inuyasha found his enlarged member with his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "…st…stupid m-mutt." He finished huskily.

Inuyasha began to pump gently on Kouga's now fully erect cock, using his other hand to ghost his fingers over the wolf's upper body in all the places he knew his former rival liked best. He brought his lips back to where the large vein was pulsing, faster now than before, sucking firmly to bring the blood to the skin.

Kouga moaned out loudly, this was so much better than doing it yourself. He opened his legs a bit more and leaned back further, his eyes closed to further his concentration on the intense feelings of pleasure coiling in his gut and groin.

Inuyasha was getting pretty excited at the noises coming from the dark haired boy, his own organ reacting to what he was doing to the ookami. He shifted his position so it was pressed against Kouga's back and gave a moan of his own as he ground it against the wolf's heated skin.

Kouga felt the stiff shaft rubbing against his back and pressed back further to increase the friction for the hanyou. The wolf heard a moan of appreciation for his efforts. He then heard a sharp gasp come from behind him.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he felt something soft caress his scrotum and rear under the water.

"It's my tail," Kouga breathed out, trying to still the furry appendage. He blushed in embarrassment, normally he never had trouble with it wagging but he had been so pleased at hearing Inuyasha voice his pleasure that he couldn't help it.

"Is it…are you…wagging it?" Inuyasha asked in amazement and then regretted the question when he didn't feel that pleasant tickling sensation any longer.

"Sorry," Kouga mumbled out, his passion beginning to die down as well as something else, feeling totally mortified. He had worked long and hard to control his wayward tail. He had been teased mercilessly as a child about it, unable to stop its swaying whenever he was happy. He had thought he had it beat until this very minute. It had been years since he had allowed it to move making most people assume it wasn't real. There was not even many of his kind that still carried tails anymore, he remembered the adults telling him it was a throwback to a past time and he remembered feeling like a freak because of it.

"You don't have to stop. I like it. It feels good," Inuyasha told him as he again began to stroke the demon's quickly dwindling member. He soon had it back to its fullness but to his disappointment he didn't feel that furry tickle._ I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut, _he complained to himself trying to figure out a way to get Kouga to move it again.

Kouga was soon moaning deeply, his breathing increasing as Inuyasha sped his hand movements up. His hypersensitivity kicked in and his head began to swim with the pleasure he felt coursing through him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop the inevitable and he wanted Inuyasha to feel this same pleasure as well. A thought stuck him as he tried to hold himself back.

He grabbed Inuyasha's hand, stilling it on his throbbing manhood. "W-wait a sec," he gasped out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's my turn to try something," he said with a smug look.

He turned around and sat on Inuyasha's lap under the water, putting one leg on each side of the hanyou so both of their shafts were pressed together

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and gave the wolf a sexy grin, one fang showing from between his lips.

Kouga took Inuyasha's hand and put it on both of their organs, he wrapped his own hand along the other side, hooking his thumb between the hanyou's middle and ring fingers as he held the half demons thumb in the same manner. Both their hands were now clasped together encircling their now throbbing cocks. "Ready?" he asked his puppy throatily.

"Ai," Inuyasha replied as they both began to stroke together. They started out slowly, watching each other's reactions and finding a rhythm that was pleasurable but not overwhelming.

_He may be shy about this stuff but once he gets going…_, Inuyasha thought happily, groaning and thrusting upwards with his hips as the two of them gripped a bit tighter and pumped a bit faster.

Kouga closed his eyes and leaned in capturing Inuyasha's lips with his own. He licked his tongue languidly over the hanyou's lips and felt his tail give an unconscious twitch when the half demon moaned and returned the gesture. They let their tongue's stroke and slide against each others, kissing each other forcefully, both of them lost in the shared sensations of pleasure.

Inuyasha's thrusting was causing Kouga to push up into their hands as well and he threw his head back and moaned, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm.

"Don't you dare cum without me," Inuyasha admonished huskily, hearing the wolf's breathing becoming loud and erratic.

"Hurry up – ha, ahh – then. I c-can't – ungh – hold out – pant, pant – much longer.

Hearing the ookami prince almost unable to talk made Inuyasha's chest swell with some pride. He got off on knowing he was the one that was giving the wolf such pleasure. Their entwined hands were slick under the water allowing them to increase the tempo even more, soon Inuyasha was gasping as loudly as Kouga, especially since the wolf had changed the position of his little finger so the sharp nail tip scraped teasingly up and down his shaft making white hot bolts of pleasure explode behind his eyes.

Kouga was the first to go over the edge, releasing his semen between them with a loud howl. Inuyasha followed right behind as he felt the wolf's hand spasm around them both as he came, the hanyou quieter about it than the wolf.

Miroku's head snapped up, "Wolves, and so close to the village. Do you think we should go check it out?" he asked Sango who had also heard the howl.

"It only sounds like one; it's probably just lost its pack. I don't think we have to worry," she replied.

"What about Inuyasha?" questioned Shippou, "He's been out there by himself a long time."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself," Miroku consoled the small kitsune.

Kouga fell forward, his forehead pressed into Inuyasha's shoulder as he gave a few last shudders. "That was…Kami, that was incredible," he managed to choke out as he brought both his arms up to encircle them around the hanyous neck. He had never felt such a strong and intense orgasm in his life.

Inuyasha sighed contentedly in agreement, wrapping his arms around his wolf's waist. "Think you were loud enough," he teased, kissing the spot where he had given the wolf a hickey earlier.

Kouga blushed but was just way to content and sleepy to argue. He slid off Inuyasha's lap and cleaned himself of their combined release, Inuyasha following suit.

"I suppose you gotta leave," Kouga sighed a bit dejectedly as he got out of the springs and put his clothing back on with the exception of his chest armour and foot wrappings.

"Fuck it, I want to stay here. I'll go back in the morning, if that's okay with you I mean." For some reason Inuyasha felt a bit unsure of himself and felt the need to ask. He put his hakama pants on and hippari, leaving the fire rat coat lying on the ground.

Kouga gave him a beautiful smile, his tail wagging happily causing Inuyasha's breath to catch in his throat at the sight of the gorgeous wolf, his wolf, in front of him. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

_Am I…am I falling for him? _He questioned himself in amazement. He was always unsure of how he felt about Kagome and he used to think he loved Kikyo, but this feeling he was having at seeing Kouga so happy to have him stay with him was just beyond words.

He crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat and hugged Kouga to him tightly.

"What's that for," questioned Kouga a bit stunned at the expression that had crossed the hanyou's face. _Was that…does he…naw, I'm being stupid._

"For being you," answered Inuyasha, giving Kouga a light kiss on the lips. "And I really like it when you wag your tail. "Kouga blushed but he could tell the hanyou was not teasing him so he didn't feel so self conscious about it.

"Lets eat, I'm starved," Inuyasha said as he went to light a fire so they could cook the rice and vegetables he had brought earlier.

Kouga shook his head and went to help, happy to have Inuyasha stay with him, even if it was only one night. He surprised himself by wishing they would never have to part again.


	7. Last Night

Chapter 7: Last Night

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Miroku asked as he saw his friend walking back into the village.

"I just slept out in the woods for the night, no big deal," he responded waving his hand in the air. He was in a great mood. He had loved waking up with the warmth of the wolf demon snuggled against him; that furry tail slung over his hip as Kouga spooned behind him. He wished he had one as well. He had also enjoyed the kissing and gentle petting they had done, not to arouse each other but to maintain their special bond they had built up. He couldn't wait for evening.

"Hey Inuyasha," yelled Shippou, happy to see his hanyou friend. "Did you see the wolf?"

Inuyasha eyes went wide and he stared stupidly at Shippou. "What…what did you say?"

"The wolf, we heard one howling last night, did you see it?" The fox kit was jumping up and down in excitement.

_Damn it, Kouga,_ he thought. "Naw didn't see it at all," he answered keeping a straight face.

Sango appeared out of the hut. "Kagome should be back the day after tomorrow," she reminded the hanyou.

"Yes, we should return to trying to find Naraku when she gets back," Miroku stated.

"Oh, yeah," intoned Inuyasha. He had almost forgotten that things were going to have to go back to the way they had been. His good mood was quickly evaporating.

Sango and Miroku shared a confused look. "Aren't you happy to have Kagome come back," the kit asked, also seeing the hanyou's face fall.

"Of course stupid, what do you think?" Soon Shippou and Inuyasha were bickering back and forth as always and everything seemed normal.

"What do you think that was about?" Miroku asked Sango as they walked through the village.

"Who knows with Inuyasha. He's been so moody lately, taking off by himself almost every night," she returned, heading over to a shop that sold material. She needed to fix her kimono that had become ripped on their travels.

Miroku followed her, still not convinced that something wasn't off, wondering why his friend had seemed so sad for those few moments.

"I have to leave tomorrow," Kouga said to Inuyasha as they finished their meal. Kouga had gone out and dragged down a small doe, more meat than they needed but he wanted to make up for missing that rabbit before. Inuyasha was going to take the rest of the dressed meat back to the village.

"I thought you still had another week," Inuyasha replied.

"By the time I get to Ayame's lands and ask her to be my mate and get back to my own lands, it will pretty well be a week." He sighed looking over at Inuyasha who had become very quiet.

"So this is our last night then," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I guess so," Kouga returned quietly. He went over and sat by the saddened hanyou wrapping his arms around him. "Do you…can we…," he faltered.

"Hum?" questioned Inuyasha curiously.

"I…I'd like you to be my first, you know, if you want to."

Inuyasha turned and looked at the wolf prince, staring straight into those bright, blue eyes. "Yeah, I'd like that. I want you to be my first too," he whispered softly leaning forward and kissing his wolf's lips gently. Inuyasha always found it strange and a little cute the way Kouga, who was normally so loud and forward, could be so shy about certain things.

The hanyou began to slowly remove Kouga's clothing running his tongue and lips over the exposed flesh. He laid him back on the grass by the fire and then removed his own clothing. "Just keep it down, okay," he smiled. "We don't want everyone from the village to think they're being attacked by wolves."

"Hey, I'm not that loud," Kouga complained, his cheeks beginning to flame red.

"Shippou and the other's heard you," he teased gently.

Kouga's face turned a brighter shade of red, "Okay, okay," he huffed, frowning.

Inuyasha kissed the frown lines away from the ookami's forehead, gently running his hands over the naked body of his soon to be lover. He soon had Kouga moaning lowly in his throat as the wolf stroked his own hands over Inuyasha's body.

It wasn't long before a light sheen of sweat was forming on both of them as they pressed their bodies together as if they were trying to become one. They kissed each other passionately; tongue swirling against tongue sensuously, their hands stroking each others hardness making them pant and groan.

Inuyasha decided to try something that Kikyo had done to him which had given him so much pleasure and began to move, gently kissing and nibbling his way down Kouga's chest and over his taunt stomach, going lower and lower.

Kouga soon realized, by the time Inuyasha had dipped his tongue into his naval, what was going to come next and his body jerked and twitched in anticipation. Pre-cum was already leaking from his manhood and his vocalizations were getting louder. His hands were on the hanyou's shoulders, unconsciously pushing Inuyasha to his lower regions.

Inuyasha chuckled against the quivering muscles just above that thatch of dark curls. "Calm down, I'll get there," he snickered. _I wonder if he's this responsive when he's not in season. _Inuyasha questioned himself, enjoying making the wolf pant and moan. Sadness came over him for a moment when he realized he was probably not ever going to find that out.

Kouga yelped out loudly, his breath rasping in his throat when he felt a warm, wet pressure encasing his manhood slowly taking him in a bit at a time. He couldn't help it. He grabbed the mane of white hair and thrust upwards, causing Inuyasha to choke momentarily. "Sorry, sorry," the wolf apologized trying to keep his hips still and release his death grip on the white head.

Inuyasha growled around Kouga's length and put his hands on the wolf's hips to hold him still. He took his mouth off for a moment. "Damn it Kouga, just relax," he grumbled. He was soon grinning when the ookami nodded his head, his tongue all but lolling out of the side of his mouth. The hanyou again took in the wolf, sucking firmly as he bobbed his head up and down in a steady rhythm. He could feel Kouga trying to push his hips up but held his squirming body down without much problem.

His ears flicked up, as he heard his name gasping out of the wolf over and over. He growled again, possessively this time, increasing his speed and moving one of his hands to the wolf's sack, gently manipulating it and massaging the two testicles between his fingers.

Kouga's eyes rolled up into his head, he had never felt anything so exquisite as what he was feeling now. He yelled out something completely unintelligible wanting Inuyasha to know how much he was enjoying what he was doing. That warm feeling that had been gently rolling around in his belly was now like a burning fire, blazing out over his entire body, making even the grass beneath him feel wonderfully erotic on his skin.

Inuyasha slowed his tempo slightly, not wanting the wolf to release just yet. He put his fingers along the length of throbbing flesh and slipped them into his mouth as he continued to pleasure Kouga. He made sure they were good and wet and then pulled them out, pushing gently with one against the tight opening below the ookami's scrotum.

Kouga felt a pressure, not painful but odd. Suddenly something was inside him and he gripped it tightly with his internal muscles, his eyes flying open as he gasped loudly.

The hanyou looked up into his face to make sure he hadn't hurt his wolf, his other hand moving to the stiffened organ and pumping it steadily. "You alright?" he asked Kouga.

"Ah…ah…ai," he managed to gasp out. Soon his muscles relaxed as the hanyou began to move in and out of his tight passage with his finger, slipping another in a moment later and pushing in a bit deeper.

Kouga saw and felt a white heat behind his eyes and he screamed loudly at the intense pleasure he just felt. Inuyasha had just touched something within him that made him almost want to pass out. The sensation was just indescribable and overwhelming.

"Shit, shut up you mangy wolf," Inuyasha groused at him but without much heat in his words, secretly pleased with himself for causing Kouga to lose control.

Kouga answered by growling back, unable to answer any other way.

Inuyasha continued to stretch him slowly, his own painfully throbbing organ weeping profusely, gently rubbing along the bundle of nerves he had found a moment ago.

The wolf was now panting and whimpering, trying to control his outbursts, a bit pissed that Inuyasha seemed to want to make it hard for him as he kept touching that spot inside him. He didn't stay irritated for long; the sensations were just too enjoyable to stay mad. Much to his dismay the incredible feeling went away and he whined as he opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha to ask him why he had stopped. He saw the hanyou rubbing his juices along his own length and then scoot forward to part Kouga's legs a bit more and lift his hips.

Inuyasha looked up into blue eyes that showed some trepidation. "I think this might hurt a bit, but I'll go slow okay?" he asked breathing hard.

Kouga nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, stiffening up every muscle in his body. He opened his eyes again when he felt a warm hand caressing his cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to do this so much but not willing to force the wolf to do something he wasn't ready for.

"Ai, yes," came the breathy answer.

"Then it would be better if you relaxed," the hanyou smiled. "Trust me."

Kouga nodded and grinned back, some of the fear leaving his features as he let his body relax, giving himself completely to the half-demon above him.

Inuyasha positioned himself before the tight ring of muscles that he knew were going to led to bliss. He pushed in, grunting a bit as he tried to be gentle. He kept an eye on Kouga's face, ready to stop at the first sign of pain.

Inuyasha had done a good job of preparing the wolf and Kouga did feel a burning sensation but nothing he couldn't handle. He wiggled a bit to try and help Inuyasha get past that first tight ring. He gave a small gasp as he felt the head of the hanyou's cock finally make it through. The rest was easier, sliding in gently and slowly making him moan as that hardened shaft rubbed by that pleasure spot.

Inuyasha stopped to catch his breath when he was all the way in and to give Kouga time to adjust. He took in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. As he had been pushing in, the wolf's muscles had been quivering around him and he knew if he moved now he wouldn't last long. He gently grazed his fingers through the ookami's bangs, smiling down at him. "Kouga-kun," he whispered, leaning down and rubbing noses with him, not sure how to tell the wolf all he was feeling at that moment.

Kouga's eyes widened in surprise at hearing Inuyasha use that term. He hadn't been called that in a long time, except by Kagome, and his eyes watered up a bit in happiness. He returned the nose rub with a small whine and licked under Inuyasha's chin a few times.

Inuyasha's heart swelled with happiness and he tried to blink back his own tears, both of them just realizing now that they truly loved each other. The hanyou began to move, making love to the wolf slowly and sweetly. They both listened to the song the other sang in their moans and gasps and groans.

Kouga began to thrust upwards in rhythm with the hanyou, pushing himself onto that hot shaft a bit harder and crying out as his spot was hit again and again.

Inuyasha bucked his hips forward a bit more firmly gasping out at the feeling of that tight, hot orifice that surrounded him. "Ahh, Kouga-kun, so tight – ungh – so good," he moaned. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build, the coil of heat in his stomach transferring to a tightening of his balls.

Kouga too was getting close, he grabbed Inuyasha's hips moaning loudly, not caring who heard him trying to get the hanyou to move faster, harder, anything that would bring him over the edge.

Inuyasha didn't need more prodding and he shoved himself in as hard as he could, pulling out quickly to repeat the movement that caused him to moan as loud as the wolf. It was a good thing that no one was in or coming to the springs, because even though they were hidden around the corner and behind some large bushes, they would have been easily heard and their little hidden campsite found.

The hanyou placed his hand on Kouga's length and began to pump it at the same tempo and speed as his thrusting hips, he brought his lips down onto the ookami's as they both came together, stifling their moans into each others mouths.

Inuyasha collapsed onto the wolf, panting hard, his head swimming pleasantly in euphoria.

Kouga's body spasmed twice more and then he too relaxed, hugging his arms tightly around Inuyasha, dropping licks and kisses onto his cheek.

The half demon shivered slightly as he slid off the warm body of his lover to lie beside him, putting his head on the wolf's shoulder and his arm across his chest. Kouga had his arm around Inuyasha's back and he hugged him closer, sighing in contentment. Neither boy said a word to the other as they drifted off to sleep, they didn't need to; their bodies had just done all their speaking for them.


	8. Decisions

Chapter 8: Decisions

Inuyasha was standing by the tree taking care of the call of nature. He was thinking of Kouga again. It had been seven months since their time by the springs and he missed the ookami terribly. He sighed as he finished up, turning to head back to the others. He jumped in surprise at the sight of a rather large wolf sitting on its haunches, staring at him.

"Damn it, you scared me you scrawny wolf, get lost. Go on, get!" he yelled as he waved his hands at the animal.

The wolf didn't move, it continued to sit and stare, its tail twitching slightly. It was a beautiful animal, black as night with a reddish gold face mask and chest ruff. Striking blue eyes stared back at the hanyou.

The hanyou reached down to pick up a rock to throw at the creature when it hit him. _Blue eyes? Since when do wolves have blue eyes? _He dropped the rock, "K-Kouga?" he questioned. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched the animal transform into the very person he had been thinking about.

"Who you calling a scrawny wolf, dog breath," Kouga teased, his tail waving happily behind him. Normally he would have been ashamed of showing his happiness in such a way but since it was Inuyasha he could care less. Even rarer was the fact he let the inu see him in his animal form, only a handful of people knew he could even transform in such a way, again another throwback that he had kept well hidden.

"You're naked," Inuyasha stated dumbly.

"You didn't think my clothing transformed too did you?" the ookami laughed at him.

Inuyasha crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat, grabbing the wolf and hugging him tightly. He couldn't stop the tears from coursing down his face or the soft sob that escaped his lips.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Kouga worriedly as he returned the hug by clasping his arms around the hanyou's back

"Damn, I've missed you, you stupid wolf," Inuyasha half-laughed and half-cried into Kouga's shoulder. He leaned up and licked his cheek and chin several times before snuggling his head into the wolf's shoulder again. He could smell the difference in Kouga's scent. The seasonal odour was gone only leaving the sharp, musky smell of wild wolf. In the past it was a scent that the inu had found disagreeable but now he thought it was the best smell in the world.

"I've missed you too, puppy," Kouga returned, lifting Inuyasha's chin so he could lick his nose and cheeks. Their lips soon found each others and they kissed passionately and deeply, letting their tongues come together to caress and tease, again learning each others caverns.

They pulled apart quickly when they heard a young voice, "Inuyasha, are you still out here?" It was Shippou come to see what had been taking the hanyou so long.

The two canines pressed their foreheads together, saying nothing, blue staring into gold. Kouga stepped back and melded down into his animal form. Giving Inuyasha one last sad look, he disappeared back into the darkness of the forest.

"There you are, what's taking you…" Shippou stopped and stared at the tears that were sliding down his friends cheeks.

Inuyasha noticed the gawking kitsune and growled, wiping his face quickly with the sleeve of his haori. "This isn't what you think so you just shut up, you hear me," he threatened the kit, showing him his clenched fist.

"Why are you crying?" Shippou asked, ignoring the blustering, wishing he knew how to make Inuyasha feel better. Even he had felt the sadness in the hanyou these last few months but he had never seen him cry before. It worried the small fox.

"I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye, I told you to shut up about it," Inuyasha growled back, stalking off towards their camp.

Shippou didn't believe a word, he wasn't stupid. He may only be a kid but he was a demon kid and he felt the hanyou's sadness almost as much as if it was his own. He was going to have to have a talk with Kagome and the others. Maybe they would know what to do to get Inuyasha to tell them what was wrong and get him back to normal.

Inuyasha was sitting in his favourite tree by the village looking towards where he knew Kouga's territory to be. Since seeing him that few minutes a week ago he had done nothing but mope. He could not believe how much it hurt to not be with that wolf.

He had tried; he really had, to forget about Kouga and what they had shared. He threw himself into the work of trying to find the shards and Naraku, immersing himself in the comfort of his friends. He only found relief from sadness when he was in battle with another demon. He didn't even complain, as he usually did, when everyone wanted to help some human or some village with their demon problem. It just meant he could take his mind off the wolf for awhile.

He was glad for those few moments they had shared in the woods, knowing that Kouga missed him as well, but it had been bitter-sweet. His heart had almost broken when the wolf had slipped back into the shadows without him.

_I didn't know he could do that, _he thought with wonder, thinking back on the transformation he had witnessed. He supposed he hadn't really thought about it. His brother turned into a gigantic white dog and since Kouga was full demon too, it only made sense that he could do it as well. But this seemed different to Inuyasha. The animal shape Kouga had assumed was a lot smaller than his brother's form, really only a bit larger than a normal wolf. He had the idea that he hadn't seen all the wolf prince could transform into.

Inuyasha sat up a bit straighter, his normal plucky nature coming out from under the depression that was trying to take him over. He had just come to a decision. _Fuck this shit, I can't handle this anymore. I have to be with him. We can work something out so we can be together. I'm going to go find him._

Shippou, who had followed Inuyasha without being noticed, slipped back into the village. He knew the hanyou would probably be out there for hours, staring out into nothing from that tree. He snuck back to the village to talk to the others while the hanyou was occupied. He found them in Kaede's hut getting ready to eat supper.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome when the kit sat down with the others. She was looking expectantly at the door.

"He's sitting in the tree," Shippou replied.

Kagome's face fell. She could not figure out what was going on with her friend. He was so quiet all the time now, he never argued with anyone and they had all been shocked when he hadn't even fought with Sesshoumaru the time he had crossed paths with them. She even thought the taiyoukai had been surprised when his taunts received next to no reaction from the hanyou at all. Sesshoumaru had just looked at him in an odd way and then had walked off, mysterious as always.

"I need to tell you guys that I caught him crying in the woods," Shippou told the rest, taking a small bite of noodles.

"What? When?" Kagome asked her breath catching in her throat in worry. The others had stopped eating and were staring at the little fox.

"Last week, right after we got that last shard," he replied around a mouthful of food.

"Why didn't you tell us this, Shippou?" asked Miroku

"I couldn't get the chance, I didn't want him to hear me ya know," the kit said, taking another mouthful. He waved his chopsticks in the air to emphasize his point. "He'd of hit me on the head for telling."

"Well, that is true," agreed Miroku. "Then he just would have denied it."

"We need to do something," said Kagome quietly. She was so worried for Inuyasha. He wouldn't tell any of them what the matter was but the young miko could see he was spiralling down into a depression that she was afraid he would not be able to lift himself out of.

"I don't know what we can do if he won't tell us what's wrong," Sango stated. She was worried as well and had run out of idea's to get the hanyou to open up and tell them the problem.

"Maybe if I tried," offered Miroku. "Perhaps he would be more comfortable talking to another man."

"Would you?" Kagome asked hopefully

"I'll try my best," Miroku replied with a grin.

Ginta and Hakkaku had become very worried about Kouga. Since he had returned with Ayame as his mate he had been quiet and distant. His brashness and playfulness was gone and he was so serious all the time. The elders thought it was great; he was acting just like they wanted him to. Just like a prince should as far as they were concerned. He never smiled and his eyes had a sad, haunted look to them most times. Especially now, he was sitting out there on that rock again.

"Fifth time this week he's kept watch," Ginta told Hakkaku.

"He hates being sentry," Hakkaku returned. "You'd almost think he's trying to avoid being with Ayame."

"Yeah, I mean he only slept with her once, I don't think I've seen him touch her again."

"That doesn't seem normal for Kouga," Ginta replied. "Do you think it's because of Kagome? I mean he always said he wanted her to be his mate and yet he came back with Ayame. Maybe Kagome refused him and he's pining for his true love." The wolf demon had his hands clasped by his heart, his eyelashes fluttering like crazy, unaware that he was partially correct in his assessment.

Hakkaku rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, but you do have a point. Maybe we should go talk to sister Kagome."

"Ah hum," agreed Ginta. His smiled failed him for a moment. "But what about Inuyasha, he'll want to come back here too if we ask Kagome to help. You know all him and Kouga do is fight, especially over her. I don't think that would be good. In the shape he's in now, Inuyasha might really hurt him this time."

"Humm, we'll have to think on it a bit more, but we have to do something to help Kouga."

Kouga sat on the rock looking out over his territory in the direction he knew Inuyasha's forest was located. He had thought of nothing else other than the hanyou since he had come across him a week ago. He had been out hunting in his wolf form, it being more entertaining to track and bring down prey than in his humanoid form, when he had stumbled across the scent of his lover. He couldn't stop himself from going to see him. Their time had been too short, cut off by that fox runt.

Kouga sighed. He had tried to let go of the hanyou, had done what he was supposed to. He brought back a mate plus her pack and he had even tried to get her pregnant to provide the elders the wanted heirs. The meld of the two packs was good for all and everyone was happy, well everyone except him.

His mate had been joyous when he had first asked her to be his. It was something she had wanted since she had been a child and he tried to do his best to please her. But he was finding it harder and harder to keep up the façade and he knew he was hurting her. He couldn't explain to his crying mate why he didn't want to touch her anymore. He used one excuse after another but they both knew it was all lies. This just made him feel like a total shit. It wasn't her fault that she was not who he wanted to be with. He thanked whomever was in charge that there were no pups on the way.

_I don't deserve to be alpha_ he thought to himself as he watched the sun slowly set.

He didn't realize it but he was also hurting himself. He felt hatred at himself for bowing to the demands of the elders and taking a mate he didn't and would never love. He felt like he had used her. He felt as if he had betrayed Inuyasha. By bedding Ayame it was like he was cheating. After the one time he had slept with her he had felt so much guilt and self loathing that he couldn't bear to touch her again.

_I've whored myself and her out to a bunch of old assholes._ Kouga just felt worthless and it was breaking his spirit. Thoughts of jumping off the nearest cliff or better yet, finding Naraku and fighting him on his own had flitted though his mind.

He just couldn't believe how much he could miss that stupid mutt. Kouga sat up straighter, dragging himself out of his self pity. He had just come to a decision. _Fuck this shit, I'm leaving. I'll tell Ayame I love someone else, I don't have to say who. She'll be able to save face if I'm the jerk that left her for another and abandoned the pack. I'm sure that there's a few other's that would take her as a mate. Let the fucking elders led the pack or whoever they want to put in charge. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to go be with Inuyasha._

It was quite late and Inuyasha still had not returned. "I'll go get him," Miroku told the worried group. "I'm sure he's still sitting and moping in that tree of his. Maybe this will give me an opportunity to speak to him."

A few minutes later Miroku returned. "Did he come back here?" he questioned Sango as he approached the hut.

"No, I haven't seen him. Wasn't he in the tree?"

"No, I don't understand," Miroku mussed with concern.

"Where could he be?" Kagome asked worriedly. "He always comes back before this."

"Come on, let's go see if we can find him. Kirara, will you help?" Miroku asked the kitten demon.

She answered by transforming into her full fire cat form, meowing in affirmation. The group headed off to the tree to see if either Shippou or Kirara could pick up his scent so they could find their missing friend.

Kouga headed into his cave where his mate was sitting. "Ayame, I have to tell you something," he said quietly to her, making the red haired, wolf demoness look up to him quizzically.

_Is he finally going to tell me what's been wrong?_ She asked herself hopefully.

"I'm so sorry," he sighed taking both her hands in his. "I…I love someone else. I'm leaving to go find them."

"Leaving?" she whispered back, her mind in shock. "But…but…our pack…"

"Will be better off without me," he interrupted. He hated how this was hurting her. "I'm not who you think I am Ayame. I'm a selfish, lying bastard. I don't deserve you."

"It's that human, Kagome," she bit out angrily.

"No, it's not what you think. I can't explain and I don't expect your forgiveness but stay here, your family is here now and my pack will protect you. They are your pack now." He looked at her sadly. "Find someone else, Ayame, someone better than me, someone who loves you." He stood and without looking back, his heart hurting at what he had just done, he left in a whirl of wind to find his true mate.

"Hey, isn't that Hakkaku and Ginta over there?" Miroku asked as the group wandered through the forest tracking their hanyou friend. They had just started to go after him again after stopping for the night. It was now mid-morning and they were surprised that they hadn't come across him yet.

The two wolf demons were sniffing around on the ground just off to the left of where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were.

"Yeah," replied Kagome. "But I don't see Kouga-kun. I wonder what they're doing here?"

Hakkaku looked up and saw the group off to the right of him and his friend. "Hey, it's sister Kagome," he told Ginta, tapping him on the shoulder. The two boys loped over to the group.

"Hi," Kagome greeted warmly.

"Hi," the two wolf boys said in unison. They began to look around curiously. "Where's Inuyasha?" asked Ginta.

"We're trying to find him," replied Miroku. "I don't suppose you two have seen him."

"No, we're trying to find Kouga. You guys haven't seen him have you?"

The group shook their heads. Everyone stood for a moment just looking at each other. "That's odd that they would both be missing." Sango mussed.

"Do you think they went off to fight Naraku on their own?" Hakkaku asked.

The two lifetime friends of Kouga's had found the rock empty when they went to relieve Kouga of his shift. When they had questioned a weeping Ayame about it all she would say was that Kouga had left and wouldn't be back. Both boys had stared at each other in surprise and then had left to go find their friend and leader.

This only got Kagome worried and tears began to well up into her eyes.

Miroku gave the wolf demons a hard stare. That thought had gone though his mind as well. _Knowing Inuyasha that is something he would do. He wouldn't want the rest of us to get hurt. But that doesn't explain that sadness in him._ "I don't think so, at least as far as Inuyasha goes," he replied.

"Why don't we stick together, maybe we can find them both easier," Ginta suggested

"That sounds like a good idea," Kagome smiled. They all continued on, the only scent they could find was Inuyasha's so they trekked after him. Everyone began to share what had been happening with their two friends.

Kouga came swirling out of his spiral of wind, stopping right in front of Inuyasha. "Hey mutt," he greeted smiling hugely.

Inuyasha grinned back joyously, a bit surprised to find the wolf out here. "Scrawny wolf," the hanyou answered him back before taking him in his arms and kissing him, causing Kouga to lose his breath.

"I left the pack, I couldn't stand it, I just had to be with you," Kouga told his hanyou lover after their lips had parted.

"Me too, I took off to find you. I just don't know what to do anymore I can't stand not being with you."

The two lovers kissed and licked, reaffirming their bond. Both of their hearts swelling with love for the other, their aching souls finding peace.

"What are we going to do, Inuyasha?" Kouga questioned.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. Right now I just want to be with you."

"I know a place," Kouga said with a wolfish grin.

"Yeah? Well what are we waiting for," Inuyasha answered, his gold eyes sparkling with excitement and want.


	9. Caught

Hello everybody, I just wanted to tell everyone that I think something weird is going on with I've been replying to all your reviews but for some reason I don't think they are getting through. I know that normally I get a notification on my e-mail account and I haven't been so I don't know what's up but I hope they get it fixed soon and I'll continue to reply. Let me know if you guys are getting my reply back okay? Thanks, now onto the next chapter

Chapter 9: Caught

Kouga led them to a high cave cut out into the rock face of a mountain, not far from the western lands. Inuyasha was a bit nervous being so close to his brother's territory but the ookami told him that no one ever came here. There was just nothing here of any interest, which Inuyasha could see, was true. There was nothing but rocks and scrub. The only animals around were some bugs and small lizards.

"Kinda crappy, isn't it," he stated, grimacing.

Kouga just grinned and let Inuyasha step into the cave first. The hanyou was surprised; the cave was a lot larger than it looked on the outside after you got through the initial small opening. It seemed to run on a long ways back and the further back it went the higher the ceiling got. Off to one side he could see where someone, he guessed Kouga, had set up a fire pit and an area for eating. As he continued to look around he also saw a natural raised stone platform covered deep in soft furs. The wolf led Inuyasha further to the back of the cave where the hanyou saw a worn path through the stone that lead downward. They followed the path for a few minutes and then went around a bend. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in delight, there was a huge underground pool, steam coming off the water making the large room seem smoky and magical. Light filtered in from natural vent holes far above, the water was crystal clear and deep. Around the pool there were a couple of smaller ones where fresh cold water was seeping in through the rocks.

"There's opening's under the water of the pool that leads to other caves," the wolf told him. "You can swim to them if you want."

"What's heating the water," Inuyasha asked curiously putting his hand in the pool and feeling the delicious warmth. Even the stones under his feet felt warm.

"There's probably a magma vein under it, this used to be a volcano a long time ago," Kouga answered, pleased that his puppy seemed so excited to see his special place.

"How did you find this place?" Inuyasha was amazed that no one else knew about it.

"Just out exploring," the ookami replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I stopped here once when it was raining and it's been my spot ever since. I come here when I need to get away from all the crap, you know. Wanna go for a swim?" Kouga was already stripping off and he leapt into the water with a happy splash, Inuyasha right behind him.

The two of them played and splashed in the water like children for awhile before finally just floating lazily side by side.

"Nice eh?" questioned Kouga contentedly, his face flushed pleasantly from the heat.

"Umm," Inuyasha sighed reaching out and taking Kouga's hand. He looked over at the wolf, "Real nice," he breathed.

Kouga reddened a bit more and grinned. "You know it's a shame to let those furs up there go to waste," he said huskily.

"Yeah, a real shame," returned the hanyou showing a fang.

They both left the water, Inuyasha kneeling down and shaking like a dog, spraying water all over Kouga.

"Hey watch it, dog breath," he complained with a small laugh.

"Who you calling dog breath, you wimpy wolf," Inuyasha growled playfully as he began to stalk sexily after the wolf.

Kouga's eyes lit up with excitement. "Ha, catch me if you can, puppy. I might let you be on top if you can get me before I get there first."

Inuyasha surprised the wolf by giving a bark and then the chase was on. Kouga, of course, making it onto the heap of furs first, using his shard enhanced legs to outstrip the hanyou in their impromptu race.

"No fair using the damn shards," Inuyasha groused at him as he fell into the soft fluffy pile.

"Quit complaining," Kouga retorted as he pounced on top of the hanyou. "I'm about to make you feel very good." He snatched Inuyasha's lower lip gently with his fangs and nibbled, sweeping his tongue into the hanyou's warm, tasty mouth after a few moments.

Inuyasha moaned, his manhood already getting hard with that sensuous kiss and the feel of Kouga's still wet, warm body pressing against his own. He brought his arms up to encircle the wolf's neck but the ookami stopped him by pushing his arms back onto the makeshift bed.

"Let me do all the work, you just lie back and enjoy," he whispered into the white triangular ear, his tail wagging when he felt the hanyou shiver in delight as he licked and nibbled the furry puppy ear. Kouga used his hands, lips, teeth and tongue to cover every inch of the half demons body, he left no spot unexplored as he reacquainted himself with all the places Inuyasha liked to be touched or kissed. By the time his mouth encircled Inuyasha's length, the hanyou was almost beside himself with the feelings of pleasure the wolf was giving him.

"Ahh, I…I can't take anymore…augh…it's too good," the hanyou cried out as the wolf swallowed the dogs swollen shaft deep into his throat. Kouga pulled back slowly, teasingly, not allowing the hanyou to cross the line he was delicately keeping him on. He smirked around the heated organ as he again swallowed, opening his throat and taking the panting and groaning inu all the way to the hilt.

Inuyasha's body and mind were crackling and buzzing. _How the hell did he learn to do this? Oh fuuuck!_ The hanyou tried thrusting to make the wolf move faster but Kouga was having none of it, he came off the engorged appendage again, too slowly and with not quite enough pressure to let his lover cum.

Inuyasha lay panting, his head spinning as Kouga released him from his mouth. He lifted the hanyou's hips and leaned over, licking his tongue gently around his puckered opening.

"AAAHHH, KOUGA!" Inuyasha screamed. His cock gave a strong pulse and he would have came right there but the wolf was quick. Holding the inu's manhood he put his finger over the opening not allowing him to release.

Kouga stiffened his tongue and pushed it into the virginal opening, twirling it inside as far as he could reach to coat his lover's insides with his saliva. Inuyasha's body was jerking and convulsing in its need to let loose the hot contents of his balls and he was almost sobbing, begging the ookami to let him cum.

When Kouga was satisfied that Inuyasha had had enough and would be slick enough he stopped his teasing and released the hanyou's hips and organ. "Roll over, puppy," he breathed passionately.

Inuyasha obeyed, whimpering, his body trembling.

Kouga put one hand between Inuyasha's shoulder blades, gently holding his chest down as he encircled his other arm around the hanyou's waist to lift him onto his knees. He positioned his weeping cock at the small opening, and remembering how gently he himself had been penetrated, did the same. Pushing in very slowly and keeping himself aware of any painful noises.

He stopped for a moment when he heard a little yelp when he was about half way in and waited patiently until he felt the hot muscles around him relax. When he felt Inuyasha give a push back towards him, he gently continued to insert himself fully inside his lover.

Once there he leaned over, running his tongue along the dog's spine moving his hair to the side so he could kiss the back of the hanyou's neck. He could feel the slightly smaller body quivering under him and Inuyasha's breathing was quite laboured. "You okay, puppy?" he asked gently.

Unable to answer, all Inuyasha could do was nod. He groaned loudly when he felt Kouga's length begin to move within him and bit down on the fur under him, gripping the other pelts with his claws as intense pleasure washed through him.

Kouga had to grit his teeth at the tightness he felt all around him. It made him want to pump in and out as hard as he could but he held himself in check and struck up and maintained a slow, steady rhythm, trying to find that same spot the hanyou had found in him those many months ago.

He knew he had found it when he heard Inuyasha give a loud, husky yowl. He reached under and found the half demon's length and began to slide his hand back and forth as he picked up the pace of his thrusting, making sure he hit that spot every time he pushed in.

Inuyasha was bucking under him, crying out loudly as hot tendrils of pleasure swept though every fibre of his being. His muscles were involuntarily clenching and unclenching on the wonderful organ that was bringing him closer and closer to heaven. The howl he gave as he was finally able to achieve the release he desired was mirrored and echoed by the wolf on top of him, both of them cumming together in perfect unison and ecstasy.

The cave, acting like a bullhorn, allowed their combined song to travel out over the mountain and the wooded valley below. Any wolves and dogs that heard it answered back until humans quivered in their beds at the music of the night.

Even the demon lord Sesshoumaru upon hearing it began to open his mouth to answer the call before coming to his senses and snapping his jaws shut. Frowning at himself for his almost indiscretion as he continued on his way, unaware of who's voice had called to his inner beast.

Two other certain wolves that heard the song knew immediately who one of the voices belonged too and they led the group of demons and humans in the direction it was coming from.

Inuyasha collapsed onto the furs panting heavily, the wolf still inside him and on top of him. They lay there for a few moments trying to bring their breathing and heavily beating hearts back to normal.

Kouga slid out of the hanyou gently and rolled him over onto his back. He took the sticky fur they had been lying in and threw it onto the cave floor, adjusting others to fill in the gap. He then leaned down and licked his lover's body clean of his spent orgasm before curling himself beside the inu and closing his eyes with a contented, happy sigh.

Inuyasha rolled over onto his side pulling one of the larger furs over the two of them and wrapping his arms around the wolf. He bathed his tongue over Kouga's face until he felt the wolf's tail beating on the bed. "I love you, Kouga," he whispered into the darkness, giving his heart fully to the wolf without trying to hold anything back.

Kouga's tail beat faster and more firmly and he held the hanyou closer to him. "I love you too," he answered. He felt happier than he had at any other moment in his life.

"Listen to us, we sound like a couple of girls," Inuyasha blushed slightly at voicing his feelings, something he really wasn't used to doing.

"You sound more like a girl than me, look like one too with all that pretty hair," Kouga joked running his claws through the long, messy mane.

Inuyasha gave the wolf a thunk on the head and a huge yawn which made Kouga yawn as well. The two rivals turned lovers soon fell deeply asleep exhausted from their love making and their emotions.

The group finally made it to the bottom of the mountain by the next morning. They had been surprised and concerned when Ginta and Hakkaku told them that they smelled both Inuyasha's and Kouga's scent.

"They must have run into each other," Miroku stated.

"Oh, I hope they're not fighting," Kagome said worriedly. She hated it when they fought. She liked both boys, Inuyasha more so than Kouga but she didn't want to hurt the wolf's feelings. He had always been kind to her and he was always professing his love to her.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Shippou asked seeing the dark opening against the paler stone face.

"They must be up there," said Sango. Ginta picked up Shippou and Hakkaku put Kagome on his back while Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara and in a few moments were standing outside the cave opening.

"It smells funny," Shippou said wrinkling his nose at the unusual smell coming from inside the cave. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other uneasily, they knew what the smell was; they often made their own cave smell the same way back home.

"I don't think they're fighting anymore," Ginta whispered to his friend. He no more than got the words out than Kouga and Inuyasha exited the cave stopping and staring at the group before them in total shock.


	10. Gone

Chapter 10: Gone

Kagome looked at the two boys before her in total puzzlement. "What are you guys doing up here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to work some things out," replied Kouga speaking up after a momentary hesitation seeing as Inuyasha was standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Work things out?" echoed Miroku also at a loss as to why Inuyasha would go off to chase the wolf and why they weren't covered in wounds from fighting.

"Yeah, I guess were friends now, right Inuyasha?" he grinned, giving the hanyou a jab with his elbow. He caught Ginta and Hakkaku staring at him and he gave then a firm look. They got the idea; Kouga wanted them to keep their mouths shut.

"Yeah…yeah, friends," Inuyasha responded, finally finding his voice.

"That's wonderful," beamed Kagome and Kouga felt a stab of guilt go though him at lying to her.

"If I'd have known Kouga was into guys, I would have asked him to join us," Hakkaku whispered to Ginta behind his hand too low for the humans to hear. Ginta threw him a scathing look and the mo-hawked boy shut his mouth, especially when he saw Inuyasha give him a death glare.

"We figured we might as well get along so we could…you know…work together to defeat Naraku. Just temporarily you understand," Kouga rambled, blushing slightly as he too had overheard the whispered remark of his friend.

"So we're going to join Inuyasha's group now?" asked Hakkaku, not able to resist putting his elder pack member on the spot.

Kouga gave him a look that would have melted ice. "Yes, that's what we were discussing," Inuyasha returned "how we should be together…I mean to defeat Naraku," he added quickly.

"That's a great idea," Kagome smiled innocently at the two boys. She was so happy they wouldn't be fighting anymore and they really did look like they were getting along. "We can help Kouga-kun protect his shards."

Inuyasha winced internally. He hated to lie to the one person who had made it possible for him to love again. He really was sorry it couldn't have been her. Kouga too was feeling like a heel but he was not going to pass up the opportunity to be with Inuyasha even though he had concerns on how all this was going to work out.

"You two weren't planning on going after Naraku by yourselves?" questioned Miroku, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"No, we were coming back," Inuyasha replied. Miroku gave him a – I'm not sure I totally believe you – look but decided to let it go.

Kouga looked over to Ginta and Hakkaku, "You two should go back to the pack," he said firmly.

"Where you go, we go," Hakkaku stated cheerily.

"Yeah, we've been together since we were kids, we're not going to stop now," Ginta chimed in.

"The more help we have to bring down Naraku, the better," Sango stated.

There was nothing for Kouga to say, he knew for sure he was going to take his two friends aside though and have a very serious talk with them. He knew they knew what had happened in the cave between himself and Inuyasha and he had to make sure they kept their mouths shut. If Kagome or Inuyasha's other friends found out he wasn't sure what would happen but he knew he would not allow anything to hurt the hanyou. He would keep their secret unless the half demon himself wanted to tell the others.

Inuyasha was grumpier than normal. It wasn't just the fact that he and Kouga hadn't got to spend much time alone but now it was spring again, which meant mating season. That would not have been so bad in itself but Kagome had gone into her monthly heat at the same time. Of course the human girl had no idea, but the demons in the group knew, especially Kouga. He tried his best to stay away from the miko, afraid of his own instincts during this time and not wanting to upset Inuyasha.

The aromas coming from Kouga and Kagome were driving the hanyou crazy and although he did love Kouga and would never betray him, he was still overly protective of the teen girl. He couldn't help himself and at times would come between the wolf and the miko even if they were doing nothing more than talking. Kouga, feeling more aggressive at this time, began to snap at Inuyasha, getting pissed because he felt the hanyou didn't trust him.

It all came to a head one day when the group was resting after tracking down a lead to find Naraku. Kouga had gone off to try to remove himself from Kagome, her scent making him aroused and edgy. He had lain down under a sakura tree that had just started to blossom at the edge of a steep hill. The girls and the two wolf boys had started an impromptu game of catch with a ball Kagome had in her sack to occupy the kit who was bored and wanted something to do. Miroku sauntered over and sat with Kouga to watch.

"Where'd Inuyasha get off to?" Kouga asked the monk as he sat down, laying his staff on the ground between them.

"He said he was going to go to that village we passed to grab some supplies."

"Oh," Kouga returned. He was a bit disappointed; he had hoped that he could get the hanyou off by himself somewhere and take care of his problem. _Damn, I hate this time of year,_ he groaned to himself. He was missing the contact that he and the hanyou seemed unable to get very often. All the sneaking around was driving him crazy.

Miroku gave him a quizzical look at the tone of his voice and then the two men sat in companionable silence as the game the others were playing came closer to where they were. Kouga closed his eyes momentarily listening to his two friends laugh and yell who had, to his surprise, managed to keep the secret of what was going on with him and Inuyasha.

"Kagome watch out!" yelled Miroku as the teen girl came running backwards closer to the edge of the hill that sloped at an almost ninety degree angel. She heard the warning and tried to stop but slipped and tumbled back over the edge.

Kouga was up in a second and lunged for her, grabbing her around the waist and holding her tight as they both went over. The wolf turned in the air so that when they hit the ground he was on the bottom and she was on top their faces inches from each others. Kouga heard a snap as a couple of his ribs cracked from the force of their landing and the air whooshed out of his lungs. The back of his head hit the ground and he saw stars and bright lights sparkle before his eyes.

"Kouga-kun, are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly, putting her hands on either side of his face to look at him. This was the point that Inuyasha walked out of the woods three feet from where they were laying. His eyes went large at what he thought he was seeing and he ran forward and yanked Kagome off of the wolf.

He grabbed the panting wolf who was trying desperately to get his lungs to take in air and held him by his chest armour, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled in the ookami's face before throwing him back onto the ground.

Kouga yelped in pain as his ribs finished breaking all the way. He was so dazed he couldn't get his mouth to work to explain.

"Inuyasha, stop, Kouga was just…" Kagome started.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it!" he yelled at the girl, making her eyes go large in shock, her mouth opened in an "O".

"Don't you ever touch her!" the hanyou hollered, punching the wolf as he tried to rise.

Kouga landed back on the ground, his head swimming with pain as blood flew out of nose and mouth. His own anger came to the fore and he yelled back at the half demon. "I didn't do anything, you fucking mutt!" He gave a gasp as pain flooded through his ribs from taking such a large breath to yell.

Inuyasha again lifted him, staring him straight in the eyes. "This was a mistake, I should have known better than to trust a stinking wolf." He gave Kouga a push away from him and the wolf managed to shakily stay on his feet looking at Inuyasha with wide, disbelieving eyes for a moment before anger overtook him.

Kouga began to growl, showing his teeth. "Fuck you!" he screamed before gripping his broken ribs and limping into the forest feeling the hurt more than just in his body but in his soul as well.

Inuyasha was going to go after him and yell some more, he was so angry and hurt at what he imagined his lover and his friend had been doing, but then Kagome finally came out of her shocked silence. "Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **SIT**!" she yelled.

Miroku made it down the hill as Kagome ran off into the woods to look for Kouga. He crouched down beside the groaning hanyou. "Kouga tried to save her from falling, he wasn't making a pass at her," he told Inuyasha. "Not that any red blooded male wouldn't think to make a pass at such a lovely…" he stopped talking as he heard a loud, menacing growl emanating from the hole in the ground the hanyou was trying to rise from.

The rest came up as Inuyasha was standing. "What did you do?" questioned Ginta accusingly. He, as well as the others had seen the fight from above and they were angry with the hanyou for hurting Kouga.

"He saved her from getting hurt," Hakkaku added, frowning at the half demon.

"I didn't know that," Inuyasha replied still upset from what had happened. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "that wasn't what it looked like to me."

Ginta came close to the hanyou's face making Inuyasha's eyes go round with surprise. "He wouldn't have betrayed you like that," the wolf demon whispered furiously so the humans wouldn't hear. He knew that Kouga, like all wolf demons, were intensely loyal to those they chose as mates and Ginta thought that by now Inuyasha would have known that as well.

Miroku explained what had happened and what Kouga had done to help the miko girl when she fell. "He hit the ground pretty hard, I'm sure he must have been hurt," he finished saying to the hanyou.

Inuyasha's ears drooped in sorrow for what he had done. He hadn't meant to get so angry but the two of them, throwing off those pheromones, and lying like that on the ground had made him think the wrong thing.

"We better go find them," Sango stated, starting to trek into the woods where Kagome had gone. They hadn't gotten far when they saw the dark haired girl approaching them.

"I can't find him," she stated worriedly giving Inuyasha an angry glare. "He tried to help me, why did you get so mad? I mean I know you guys fight sometimes but that was just too much, Inuyasha. He hit his head really hard, he might have a concussion, he could be lying somewhere unconscious." Kagome was beginning to hyperventilate imagining all the worst possible scenarios and from speaking so quickly without breathing.

"He'll be alright," Inuyasha told her guiltily. "He's full demon, he'll heal pretty quickly from any wounds."

"No thanks to you," Kagome said irritably, taking some deep, slow breaths to stop herself from feeling dizzy. She was still angry that the hanyou had hurt their friend.

"I'm sorry, okay, I thought…"

"I know what you thought," she retorted. "He hasn't tried anything with me since he's joined us. He's really been trying to be your friend, haven't you noticed?" she queried innocently.

Inuyasha blushed, he had noticed that the ookami didn't flirt with Kagome anymore; it had been something he had worried about when they first joined up together. He knew him and Kouga had something special, they loved each other, right? So that shouldn't have been an issue, but old habits are hard to break and sometimes he felt unworthy, like he wasn't good enough or he didn't deserve the happiness he felt. His biggest fear had been that Kouga would think that as well, that he would change his mind and want Kagome instead of him.

"Let's go find him, he couldn't have gotten far," he intoned, worry beginning to gnaw at his gut as well.


	11. Trapped

Chapter 11: Trapped

Kouga put on a burst of shard enhanced speed when he heard Kagome calling to him. He ran as fast and as far as he could before he collapsed from the agony in his ribs, his head spinning. He had a moment of nausea from the pain in his head but took some deep breaths until it passed.

_Fucking mutt, what's his problem anyways? I didn't do anything._ He hobbled over to a tree and lay down with his back against it. He stayed still, trying to allow time for his ribs to knit back together. He felt a hot, prickling behind his eyes the more he thought of what had happened.

_Doesn't he trust me? I mean I know we were rivals in the past but that's all over, right?_ Kouga began to worry as to why Inuyasha would act so harshly towards him.

It was something that had always been in the back of his mind. He knew, just from watching, that Kagome really liked the hanyou, maybe she even loved him and he would feel some jealousy when Inuyasha, his Inuyasha, would pay attention to her. He understood that the half demon had feelings for her too but he was always consoled by the fact that Inuyasha wanted to be with him. He even understood that the white haired boy couldn't ignore her, that would make everyone suspicious but it still bothered him when he saw some of the tender looks the hanyou would give the girl.

_Maybe he's changed his mind, maybe he wants to be with her instead of me, _he thought miserably. The more he thought about it the more insecure he felt until finally he had himself believing it.

_Now what do I do? I can't go back to the pack, they won't accept me now. Inuyasha doesn't want me…_, this thought made a pressure build up in his chest, like someone was sitting on it and not letting his heart beat.

He shook himself out of his sorrow, anger and resentment growing in its place. _Who needs him, fucking jerk, half breed mutt. I don't and I don't need anyone else either. He's turned me into a fucking woman; that ends now!_ He waited until he felt his ribs had pretty well healed and then slipping into his wolf form, he slunk into the forest and away from everything he loved.

It didn't take the group long to realize that they wouldn't be able to follow Kouga's scent. The wind created from when he ran using the shards blew the scent away, allowing it to dissipate in the air.

"Where could he have gone?" Kagome asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I think I might know," returned Inuyasha, turning to the west and heading to a certain mountain.

It took them a day to reach Kouga's cave but only a few seconds to realize he wasn't there and probably hadn't been since they found the two boys there those few months ago. Inuyasha really began to get worried. "Would he go back to the pack?" he asked Ginta.

"I doubt it, he abandoned the pack, I'm sure they have someone else as alpha now," he said with a bit of an accusatory note to his voice. He sighed when he saw the look of misery cross the hanyou's face. "But I'll go look, maybe he's hanging around on our old territory."

"I'll go with you," offered Hakkaku. The two wolf demons took off leaving the others to head back towards the village.

"He did know we were going back, maybe he just needed some time to cool off. He might be there now waiting for us," Miroku told the group. He was a bit mystified as to why Inuyasha seemed to care so much. He understood that maybe he felt badly. But still, the hanyou seemed as upset, if not more so, than Kagome. He wondered if he was the only one to notice this.

Kouga had travelled far to a completely different region of Japan and was currently tracking a rabbit in his animal form. He actually liked his wolf form and he enjoyed the feeling of freedom he got from the animalistic sensations and instincts. There were times when he would stay this way for days, getting lost in the simple passions and perceptions of his beast. Now was one of those times as his blood hummed with the joy of the hunt allowing him to forget, at least for awhile, why he was out here in this unknown forest by himself.

So involved was he in getting closer to the rabbit without startling it that he didn't notice the metal jaws hidden under the leaves until his leg was firmly clamped between the wicked, spiked teeth. He yowled out in pain, his leg broken, unable to heal as the steel trap held the bones open. He pulled and bit at the trap, blood flowing out of the wound on his leg and then his mouth as he was unable to break the metal jaws with his teeth.

He momentarily thought of transforming back into his human form but then discarded the idea. If he did, his human leg being much larger in circumference than his wolf one, would most likely be cut off as the jaws of the trap would not expand to accept the larger appendage.

The trap was held to the ground with a chain attached to a spike and he tried to pull the trap out of the ground hoping to at least get out of the area. He had no success and his perceptions began to grey out as unconsciousness claimed him, the pain unbearable.

The trapper looked down on the large black wolf held in his trap. He noticed the unusual coloration of the animals face mask and ruff and felt the unmistakeable aura of youkai.

The former monk pulled out a leather strap from his horse's saddle bag and a sutra from his pocket. He folded the strap with the sutra inside and tied it around the neck of the wolf before unclamping the jaws of the trap. He then used leather thongs and tied the animal's legs together and its mouth closed, slinging the creature over the horses back.

"There now," the dark haired, slightly balding man cooed to the unconscious wolf. "I don't know what luck brought you to me but if you're what I think you are, you'll heal quick enough and then they'll be nothing to beat me in the fights. You're going to make me a lot of money, wolfie." He gave the unconscious Kouga a pat on the shoulder and with a happy grin started walking back to his village, leading the horse.


	12. Domestication

Chapter 12: Domestication

Kouga awoke chained to a large, stout post inside some kind of small building. He got up on his feet, his leg now healed although still tender. First thing he tried to do was transform and he was shocked to the core when he couldn't do it. He tried again and panic began to swell inside of him as again nothing happened. He tried pulling away with no luck either. He then noticed that there was something tied around his mouth holding it closed so he put his muzzle between his paws to try and pull off the tie when the door opened letting in the light.

"Awake are we?" the voice from the tall man asked.

Kouga growled menacingly from deep within his chest, lunging at the man only to be pulled up short by the chain hooked to the collar around his neck

The man laughed at him. "By now you've probably realized that you can't change out of the form you're in. That collar around your neck is special; it will keep you as you are, unless you do as I say."

Kouga looked at him with his blue eyes in surprise wondering how he knew he was a demon.

As if the fellow had read his mind he answered, "I used to be a monk, but all that piety wasn't good for me," he grinned. "I could feel your shouki, I know what you are."

Kouga felt the fear come up from inside him and began to struggle, thrashing at the end of the chain trying to break free.

The man sat on the ground out of his reach and patiently watched, chuckling from time to time until Kouga was exhausted and collapsed on the ground trying to pant through his tied mouth.

The man stood and approached, Kouga lifted his head and growled out a warning, his eyes snapping with anger.

"Have it your way," the former monk smiled. He turned and walked out of the shed, closing the door behind him.

A few hours later he was back with a large bowl of water and some food. He sat down; again well outside the length of chain putting the bowls beside him.

Kouga watched as he entered growling low in his throat. He had been unable to get the muzzle off of him try as he might. However the monk had tied it, it was on securely and wasn't coming off unless the human took it off. He had rested to try and get some strength back and was looking for an opening to get free.

"Hungry?" the man asked conversationally. Kouga just growled. Actually he wasn't hungry but the smell of the water was tantalizing. His throat was dry and parched, he badly wanted a drink.

"Maybe not, eh? Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Satori and I'll be your master from now on," he smiled at Kouga who was looking at him in astonishment.

_My master, I don't think so._ Kouga growled again and made a lunge for the man.

Satori didn't even flinch. He just sat there, legs crossed with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "We're not going to be able to get along if you keep acting like that," he admonished the wolf. "Maybe you'll be in a better mood later on." Satori rose from the ground taking the food and water with him and exited the hut. Kouga heard a lock click and then he was alone.

The wolf growled in frustration. His muzzle was hurting because of the tie and he was thirsty. He tried again to take the aggravating leather off but only managed to scratch himself with his claws, making his face bleed. He lay down by the pole and put his head on his paws. He gave a soft whine before closing his eyes and settling down. Tomorrow would be another day. He would get loose from this guy then.

Three days later Satori came back, again carrying bowls of food and water. He sat down as he had before and looked at Kouga.

Kouga's stomach gave a loud growl and he tried his best not to drool. This really wasn't as much of a problem as one would think as he was so dehydrated he wouldn't have been able make spit for the life of him. The man stood and approached when he didn't hear the wolf growl.

"Your face looks pretty sore, I could take that muzzle off," he offered standing at the edge of where Kouga could reach. "You must be hungry and you look pretty thirsty too." And Kouga was; he was dying to have a drink of that cold water he could see and smell. The food smelled good too and his stomach gave another grumble in complaint.

Satori crouched down, "Come on over and I'll remove it for you, give you something to eat and drink, what do you say?"

Kouga watched him warily before rising to his feet and coming closer. Satori smiled at him. "I wont' bite. Come here, its okay." The ookami came to the end of the chain and sat in front of the crouching man. Satori put his hands out and gently untied the straps, mindful of the sores on the wolf's face. Kouga almost sighed in relief and then tried to take the opportunity he had been granted, lunging forward to try and grab the former monk in his jaws.

An ofuda he hadn't even seen in the man's hand was slapped onto his face and he fell, unable to move anything at all. Satori sighed. "Back to the drawing board I guess, too bad," he sighed again. He tied the muzzle back on to Kouga's sore nose and then lifted the charmed paper off of his forehead. He rose and turned his back on the wolf and, picking up the bowls, walked out of the hut.

Kouga stood looking at the closed door totally stunned before raging against the end of the chain, he again tried to claw the muzzle off, whining in desperation and fear. It wouldn't budge. After three hours of trying without any success to break free of the collar and chain he fell to the floor gasping for air, his face coated in blood. He heard a high pitched cry and wondered for a moment where it was coming from before realizing it was him making that noise and he tried to bring himself under control.

_Where is everybody? Aren't they looking for me? _ He asked himself wondering why his two friends at least had not come to his rescue. He didn't think Inuyasha would care but he thought maybe Kagome or the monk Miroku. He thought he had kind of established a friendship with him, but maybe he was wrong about that too. A low sorrowful howl came from between his tied jaws. He was so tired, so thirsty and he did not want to die in this darkened shed like this, some human's plaything. He closed his eyes and exhausted sleep claimed him, taking him away from the pain and humiliation for the moment.

Another three days went by before Satori opened the door again. Kouga lay on the ground barely able to move he was so weak. Not just from the lack of food but from lack of water. He lifted his head and whined when he smelled the delicious aroma of that water.

"Hey, Blue. You're in pretty bad shape eh?" Satori said gently.

Kouga whined again feeling ashamed that he couldn't seem to stop. The man put the bowls on the ground and came over to the prone wolf. "If you want me to take the muzzle off and leave it off you're not going to try to bite, do you understand?" Kouga nodded his head, holding back the whine that wanted to come forth again.

Satori reached down and untied the muzzle, gently pulling it from the open sores on Kouga's face. He went back and got the bowls of food and water and held the wolf's head so he could drink. Kouga lapped at the cool water feeling a sense of euphoria. He had never tasted anything so good before. He drank down the entire bowl and then looked to Satori, asking with his eyes for more.

"I'll get you some more in a minute, have something to eat first." He passed the wolf a chunk of meat and held it in front of his nose. Kouga was going to refuse. There was no way he was going to take food from this guys hand like a damned puppy. Satori held it there patiently, waiting, until Kouga couldn't stand it, the smell was so good and he reached out and grabbed it, feeling nothing but shame and self loathing at his weakness.

Satori hand fed the wolf everything in the bowl and then got up to get him some more water. Kouga managed to struggle up into a sitting position watching as he left the shed and then came back. Not only did he have another bowl of water but a cloth and some kind of paste in a small jar. He put the bowl of water down in front of Kouga and watched as he drank.

"I've got some stuff here that will make your face feel better. I mean I know you're a demon and those sores will heal pretty quickly but this paste will take the ache away," he said as he showed Kouga the medicine. He knelt down when Kouga didn't complain and began to gently clean off the dried blood and crusted sores with what was left of the water in the bowl. That done he applied the paste, his hands gentle on the ookami's face.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it Blue?" he asked, grinning.

Kouga had to admit it did feel a lot better but what was with this "Blue" shit. Kouga started to growl and Satori gave him a sharp look. Kouga couldn't help it, his tail tucked and his growl changed into a soft whine at the thought that the human would put that damned muzzle back on. _Kami, I'm so pathetic, no wonder Inuyasha doesn't want me anymore. I wouldn't want me either._

Much to the wolf's surprise, Satori reached out and scratched behind his ear, smiling at him again. "Good Blue," he cooed. "We're going to be friends now, ne?" He gave the wolf one last scritch and then rose, taking everything with him and leaving the ookami alone with his thoughts.

After the door closed Kouga felt panic begin to well within him. _Is he going to leave me here for another three days?_ He asked himself._ Why hasn't anyone come? What the hell does that guy want with me?_ He had no answers and his anxiety increased. He paced around the pole nervously before lying down and beginning to pant, his eyes dull with worry. He whimpered,_ somebody, please help me. Inuyasha._

Satori was well pleased at how things were going. _That wolf demon is stubborn but he will call me master._ The former monk was making sure that the ookami had to depend on him for everything, his food, his water, even companionship. There was nothing the wolf was going to get that wouldn't come from him. Eventually he would break him down until the demon would want nothing more than to stay by his side and do his bidding. He could wait; he was a monk after all. He had patience.

Kouga was surprised and relieved when the door of the shed opened the next day. Satori entered with his normal bowls of food and water. He placed them on the floor giving the wolf a big grin. "Here you go," he intoned cheerfully before moving back to give the wolf his space.

Kouga slunk over to eat and drink. He had decided that maybe it was best to keep his strength up so if an opportunity arose for him to get free he would be able to take it. Satori stayed with him talking about this and that in a friendly manner which made Kouga wonder what the hell was going on. He couldn't figure out why this guy seemed so nice about things and he was frustrated by the fact that the human never mentioned what the hell he wanted.

_Does he just want some kind of pet? What is it with him? _Kouga snapped back to attention as he realized the guy was asking him something.

"So what do you think? Food's pretty good eh? I made it myself."

Kouga stared daggers at him. _What? I'm supposed to be grateful you trapped me and decided to feed me._

Satori ignored the look he was receiving and the aura of anger coming from the wolf. "You should come over to me so I can check your face." This was another way to unconsciously instill the idea into the wolf that he was master. He wanted to wolf to come when he called. He laughed when Kouga turned his head away. "You're not afraid of some human are you? Come on wolfie, I won't hurt you."

Kouga grimaced in his mind, _damn human I'm not scared of you._ He walked over to the man and stood staring into his brown eyes defiantly as Satori checked the wounds which were pretty well healed, they didn't even hurt anymore.

The wolf prince was surprised at how gentle the human caressed his hands over his face as he looked things over and confusion crept in to take the place of the anger he felt. Again the man gave him a scratch behind the ear, which to Kouga's astonishment, felt good. He didn't want to let Satori know that he liked it so he pulled his head back and moved to where he had been before, sitting on his haunches, his back to the human.

"Well I guess I'll go, see you later Blue." Satori hummed a little tune as he picked up the dishes and left the hut.

Kouga turned his head and stared at the closed door._ Damn it, what the hell does he want?_

The days went by and the Satori did the same thing each day. He would come in, give Kouga food and water, sit and talk to him and if he got the chance give him a scratch or a pat. Satori gave a huge grin when he saw the wolf's tail wag as he entered the hut one day. It wasn't much and the ookami stopped it as soon as he realized it was wagging but it was something.

That next day Satori came in with a lead in his hands. "I thought today we'd go outside, what do you think? Not very nice in here," he grimaced, looking around at the dark hut.

Kouga looked up from his food, now was his chance. He'd finally be able to get away from this nut.

"Come here, Blue," he commanded in a gentle voice. Kouga trotted over and sat before the human as he put the leash on and undid the chain. Satori gave the wolf's head a rub before standing and leading Kouga to the door. The ookami blinked at the bright sunlight that assaulted his eyes. He had been in that dark hut now for three weeks and his eyes were unaccustomed to the brightness of the day.

Satori waited and when the wolf stopped blinking and squinting he started down the path towards the main road of the village. Kouga saw he had been in a small shed behind the main hut. The hut wasn't a whole lot larger but he figured that this must be Satori's home.

The wolf maintained his cool, he wanted the human to let down his guard so when he made a run for it, it would be totally unexpected. He walked along beside the man as if he had been led on a leash his whole life, looking around at the villagers who kept a wide berth from the two of them. Fear of the large wolf being the main reason. When they got into the village proper, a rather large boned man came forward looking down at the ookami.

"So this is the beast that's going to beat them all, eh?" he joked with the thinner monk. "I was beginning to think you made him up."

Satori laughed, "Haru, he'll beat anything you put against him."

_What the fuck are they talking about?_ Kouga wondered tilting his head in curiosity.

The two men continued to banter back and forth as they started discussing other matters. Kouga saw the man's hand relax on the lead. Here was his chance, in a flash he bolted, jerking the lead out of Satori's hand. Unfortunately Satori had been prepared for something like this and had only been pretending to not pay attention. Before he got four steps he felt his hind end give out from under him and he fell to the ground unable to move, a sutra stuck to his left hip.

_Fuck! Damn it! _Kouga yelled internally in frustration._ I must have some kinda curse on me. Fuck!_

The one called Haru was laughing, "Seems like you got some more work to do to tame that one."

"Seems so," replied Satori. He did not sound happy.

Kouga's eyes widened in fear when he saw the muzzle come out of Satori's pocket, _No, don't put that back on me._ He tried to move, he didn't care if he crawled away on his belly he just wanted to get away. He whined when he couldn't do it, watching as Satori came closer.

Satori knelt down and tied the thing on. "I thought we were past all this," he said almost sadly. "But if you insist on being treated like a common cur, I will accommodate you."

He picked the wolf up in his arms and headed back to the shed. He deposited Kouga on the floor, again attaching the chain. "You know I read up on you," Satori told him as he stood from his crouched position.

Kouga waited for him to say more, he couldn't do much else really the man still had not removed the paper from his hip that was keeping him paralyzed.

"Seems like what you can do, becoming a wolf, is pretty rare nowadays," he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I also read that if you stay in that form for too long that you won't be able to ever transform back. You'll actually become a wolf, nothing more than an animal." He gave Kouga a stern look, "I would suggest to you that you get with the program. Doesn't bother me in the least to leave you this way forever, but if you were to behave, I might let you transform back. I might even let you go when you've done what I want you to."

_What the fuck do you want me to do?_ Kouga howled out in his mind.

Satori stood and removed the ofuda and then walked out of the hut leaving a very frightened wolf behind.

Seven days went by before the door opened. Kouga was again weak from lack of food and water and he was lying on the floor panting in the hot shed.

He had had time to think over what the monk had told him. He had never heard of not being able to go back to his human form and he didn't feel like he was turning into an animal but what if he was wrong, what if one day he woke up and didn't know who or what he was. The thought scared him to death. He had given up on being rescued. Seemed like nobody thought he was worth it and depression had leaked into him at the thought of all those he had thought friends or allies would leave him to this fate.

Satori had been partially truthful, he had read up some on wolf demons and their habits, learning that many years ago all wolf demons could transform into animal forms. A gift they had lost over the years until only a very rare few could do it, but the rest he made up to frighten the wolf into behaving. He actually had no idea if his Blue would stay that way, but he doubted it.

"How about a drink?" Satori asked coming closer. Kouga whimpered, he was very close to his breaking point. The man released his jaws and helped him drink from the large bowl of water. He stroked the wolf's head gently watching with glee when he saw the demon's tail wag. "I've tried to be nice; I don't want to hurt you. I hate having to lock you up in here. You don't like it, do you?"

Kouga whimpered again, louder. His tongue reached out and licked Satori's hand.

"Then do as I say. You need to understand that no ones going to come help you. If anybody cared they would have been here by now don't you think?" Satori thought that the wolf may have been holding out hope of a rescue. He knew wolves traveled in packs and was surprised himself when no other's came near the village.

Kouga's eyes opened wide in surprise that this human seemed to know his very thoughts and then slid closed in sorrow. He was right, if anyone had cared they certainly would have found him by now, wouldn't they?

"This is your life now; it can be a good one," he continued as he stroked the furry head. "I haven't harmed you and when you've been good I've been good to you, yes? I'm the only friend you have now and I do want to be your friend."

Kouga lay there feeling worse and worse. He was never going to get free, nobody cared and he didn't want to be locked in here by himself any longer, tied like a mongrel with his mouth strapped shut. At that moment something inside the proud wolf demon cracked and he whimpered and whined, licking the man's face and hands in submission. He just wanted everything to stop hurting, his body, his mind and especially his soul.


	13. Dog Fights

Chapter 13: Dog Fights

Four hundred and twenty five days. It had been over one year since Kouga took off and disappeared from the face of the earth. Ginta and Hakkaku had returned to their pack after searching all of their territory for the missing ookami, leaving the group back to its original members.

Kagome had been inconsolable at first, blaming herself for the wolf's leaving, Inuyasha was worse, sulking around miserably, barely speaking to anyone knowing that he was the one to blame and not the miko.

The group had searched everywhere they could think of for months but nobody they ran into had seen the dark haired wolf prince. They had even asked Sesshoumaru when they ran across him and his little group. The demon lord had told them that the whereabouts of the wolf demon were none of his concern, in his own disdainful way telling them he hadn't seen him. He had looked at his younger brother with his normal contempt and some curiosity as to why the hanyou would even care before deciding that wasn't his concern either.

After awhile, everything began to go back to normal. The group of friends went back to trying to collect what shards they could and tracking down the elusive spider demon, all of them holding out hope that they would come across their wolf friend at some point.

But there were a few differences, Inuyasha was more serious and seemed to be closing himself off from everyone. He had a hard time accepting that the wolf, his wolf, was gone and he could tell no one of the secret ache in his heart. A distance had appeared between the hanyou and Kagome. He never argued with her about going home and she never sat him anymore. She had no need; he didn't get angry unless he was battling a demon. In fact he rarely showed any kind of emotion, beginning to act more like his elder brother every day. His viciousness in dispatching the demons they encountered bothered Miroku, he had not seen the hanyou behave with such blood lust except when he had been in his demon form and he worried for his friend.

Miroku was the first person to come across the wolf for the first time and he didn't even realize it. The group had stopped in a village to purchase some supplies after following a lead to where they thought Naraku could be hiding. Miroku had found a fairly rich house that he had "exorcised" in exchange for lodging. While there the man of the household told the monk he was going to the fights and invited Miroku to join him. Miroku not wanting to offend his host agreed and the two of them left, leaving the girls and Shippou in the care of the hanyou.

"What fights are these that we're going to see," Miroku asked his host.

"Dog fights, they're quite exciting and there's a fellow who has a tame wolf, it's never been beat."

Miroku's gut churned, he did not want to watch men pit poor animals against each other and watch them fight to the death. "I'm not sure if this is my thing," he told the older man.

"Nonsense, its just good fun; don't be a prude monk and besides, they'll be sake and betting, you may make some money. And I certainly don't believe your pious act; I've seen the way you look at women." The man laughed at the uncomfortable look on the monks face and put his arm around the purple clad shoulder. "Surely a man such as yourself is not afraid of a little blood."

"Of course not," returned Miroku and against his better judgement went with the man behind some buildings. At the end of the alley there had been dug a pit with rope encircling it to prevent the watchers from falling in. There were steps leading down at one end and this is where the men with their animals were going.

Many of the dogs were large mutts with huge flat heads and large square jaws. Some were squat but muscular, others had long snouts and lithe bodies and most had muzzles. As they walked by the crowd to get to the stairs the animals were snarling and froth was foaming out of their mouths, their eyes crazed. They all knew what they were here to do.

Suddenly Miroku heard the crowd begin to chant, "Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue," and loud cheers went up as a tall, thinish man walked by with a large black wolf. Miroku noticed that the wolf was not on a leash and he wasn't muzzled, instead walking calmly beside his master showing neither fear nor anger.

The monk had to admit he was a beautiful creature, black with a reddish gold face mask and neck ruff. He was surprised when the creature looked right at him and stopped, staring at the monk in a most familiar way. The man at his side frowned and reached down, putting his hand on the animals head before it looked up and again followed its master, taking one look back over its shoulder at him.

He understood why the animals name was Blue. It was because of the piercing eyes of the same color that had regarded him almost intelligently. Miroku felt a quiver go up his spine and got closer to the rope to watch as the pair descended the stairs.

"Who is that?" he asked a gentleman that was standing beside him.

"That's Satori-sama and his wolf, Blue. They're undefeated champions of the fight ring. They say he captured it with his houshi magic and tamed it."

Miroku looked at the tall man with the wolf in surprise. _A monk, I've never heard of him before. Perhaps I will speak to him after the match._

The first few matches were with some of the smaller animals and Miroku got a bit queasy watching as the animals tore each other to bits with the cheers of the appreciative crowd ringing in his ears. The fights moved on to the larger animals but still the wolf didn't participate. Finally all went still as the man stepped into the ring with the wolf at his side. Men were betting all around Miroku but he couldn't figure out what the wolf was supposed to fight until he saw men dragging out a rather large bull demon, its eyes red, foam flying out of its nostrils and mouth. He could see the creature had ofudas on it, probably to aid in its control and he shivered at the absolute hatred he felt from the demon below. Miroku couldn't believe that the wolf, although the largest he had seen, would be able to prevail against such an enemy. Although from the sound of the betting going on around him some did.

He watched as the demon bull was released from its chains and the wolf attacked. It was a huge battle, blood flying out of both combatants as the wolf bit and the bull used its massive horns. At one point the bull had the wolf to the ground; one of his large horns impaling the canine's shoulder causing Miroku to look away, sure the animal would be crushed to death. The wolf snarled and snapped and managed to break free, grabbing the bull by the nose and holding on as the immense animal shook his head back and forth trying to loosen the grip of the wolf. Finally the large creature collapsed, dead from asphyxiation.

Cheers went up, money was exchanged and the thin monk came to the ring and picked up his battered wolf that lay panting in a pool of blood. Miroku tried to get to him to speak to him but the crowd pushed him back and he soon lost sight of the man. As more people drifted off his host caught sight of him and went to him.

"Quite something wasn't it," he chatted excitedly. "That creature can take on anything. I made a few dollars with my betting too," he laughed, clapping Miroku on the back as they made their way back to his home.

Miroku felt a bit ill. _How could anybody pit that poor creature against such things? It's a wonder it was able to defeat it. I hope it's alright._

The man was still going on and on about the greatness of Satori and his wolf when they entered the estate. Inuyasha looked up when they walked in. "How was it?" he asked.

Their host happily went into great detail about the fights and the wolf. Inuyasha at first was disgusted but then his ears perked up as the man told him of the large, blue eyed wolf.

"Blue eyes, you're sure it had blue eyes?" he questioned breathlessly.

"I saw them as well," Miroku confirmed after the older man replied in the affirmative.

"Where were they? Tell me," he demanded grabbing their host's kimono and shaking him slightly.

"Inuyasha, why are you so worked up?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"They're gone now, probably off to the next fights," the man stated, fear beginning to show in his eyes at the actions of the demented hanyou.

"That poor creature didn't look like it would be able to fight again," Miroku said in shock, remembering how the bull had gored it and remembering all the blood.

Inuyasha was almost yelling in frustration, "Where, where will they go next?"

The man told him and then Inuyasha released him to fall in a heap on the floor at his feet. "Come on we're leaving now," he ordered. He went to the room the girls and Shippou were getting ready to settle down in, yelling at them to get their stuff and come on.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? Why do you want to see this man so much? What's going on?" Miroku asked his friend.

"It's not the man, stupid, it's the wolf. That wolf is Kouga."


	14. The Last Fight

Chapter 14: The Last Fight

Inuyasha raced to the next village with Kagome on his back. Miroku, Shippou and Sango rode on Kirara. The others were shocked to learn that Kouga could transform into an animal and wondered why he was with this monk and fighting for him.

"One of the men there said that this Satori used charms to capture Kouga, perhaps he is using something similar to control him," Miroku mussed to the others.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "That guy is going to pay for using Kouga like that." The others looked at the hanyou quizzically at the tone of malice in his voice. They had no idea that Inuyasha cared so much about the wolf.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and a few discrete questions allowed them to find where the fights were being held. They hung out in the village hoping to find where this Satori fellow was, apparently he hadn't arrived yet. Inuyasha kept watch on the main road into the village at one end with Kagome and Shippou while Sango and Miroku kept watch at the other.

It was Miroku who saw them as they walked with some of the other men and their dogs. Again the wolf was walking beside his master without leash or muzzle, unlike the other creatures in the group. He noticed the limp to the ookami's gait. _He must not have fully healed from the last battle yet. _ Miroku scowled and concentrated, he could feel a holy aura coming from around the wolf's neck. _A sutra! He is controlling Kouga._ "Sango, go tell Inuyasha we've found them but tell him to keep back for now, there's too many other humans around to get into a fight."

Sango nodded her head and hurried back to where Kagome and Inuyasha were, Miroku followed the group of men discretely.

The men went into the headsman's hut leaving their dogs tied outside, all except Kouga who accompanied the tall man into the hut. Inuyasha showed up shortly after everyone went inside. "Where is he?" he asked the monk who was standing by a tree across the road from the hut.

"They're inside; we should wait until he is out of the village, there too many innocents around right now. We don't want to cause a scene here," Miroku stated to the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled, he just wanted to go in there and beat that guy to a pulp and get Kouga back. They were all surprised when they saw a snake youkai exit the hut in front of the others. He said a few words to the tall monk, looking down at the ookami at his side and then left. The other men clapped the monk on the back wishing him and the wolf luck as they untied their dogs and headed towards the forest, specifically the open meadow that was now being prepared for tonight's festivities.

Kouga stopped his ears pricking up, he smelt something familiar and he looked around. He didn't see anything and thought he must have imagined the scent. _I could have sworn I smelled that mutt._ He looked around again and his tail began to lower in sadness when he could not find what he hoped was there.

"Blue, come," Satori said and Kouga turned, his eyes losing their brightness as he limped after his master towards one of the village inns. He would be in for quite a fight tonight so he was glad they would get to rest for awhile.

Kouga had come to accept that this was the life he was going to be living from now on. A few more trips into the shed had brought that home to him and he never tried to escape or disobey again. And it was as Satori said; when Kouga obeyed, Satori was kind to him.

He didn't have to worry about food or where he would be sleeping and Satori cleaned and took care of his wounds. Everything was taken care of, he was taken care of. He had even come to like his captor. When the wolf wasn't fighting or recovering from his fights, the man would sit and talk with him. Scratch his ears and tell him how much he enjoyed having the wolf with him. Everyone else they came across feared him and would pull their children away. Kouga knew if he had been on his own these humans would have been after his pelt to decorate their doorways.

So he had to fight other creatures, so what. At first it had been easy; Satori only pitted him against dogs or other wolves until the other men would not put their animals against him. Kouga was kind of glad for that, he did not enjoy fighting those dumb beasts and he rarely killed them unless he had to.

Then he had been matched up with demon beasts, stronger and faster. Kouga had to kill many of those; they would not stop fighting unless they were dead and sometimes not even then. He had had some close calls but Satori was always there to sooth his aches and sit up with him using what first aid he knew until the ookami's own healing ability worked to close some of the terrible wounds he would receive.

Tonight was going to be different. He would not just be fighting some beast but an intelligent demon prince, much like himself, from the snake clan. Why the young lord had offered himself to fight against him he didn't know. He did know an awful lot of money had exchanged hands and that there would be a huge crowd tonight to either see his victory or his death.

One thing that he had not given up on was that someday he would see Inuyasha and the others again. He had felt abandoned and betrayed at first but then he realized that he had to blame himself as well for his predicament. If he hadn't run away, if he had stayed to explain, maybe things would have been different. And even after all the time that had passed and after everything that had happened he knew he still loved the hanyou. He was his mate and always would be; he could not forget the half demon even if Inuyasha had forgotten him.

He had been surprised at the last village they had fought in when he saw Miroku. He had had the urge to run over to him but then realized that the monk wouldn't know who he was and would be fearful of him, as all humans were. He had not seen Inuyasha with the monk, who would have known who he was, so instead he had turned and followed Satori.

Satori snuggled up to the soft fur of the wolf on the bed. "Make me proud, Blue. I know you can defeat this guy," he whispered, petting the thick coat and rubbing Kouga's belly.

Kouga licked the man's face. He did want to make him proud. Satori was all he had left.

Inuyasha's group dispersed though the crowd looking for Kouga and the man that seemed to have control over him. They met up by the caged in area on the meadow, all reporting no luck. Inuyasha cursed. He couldn't even smell the ookami, the other scents from so many others and their animals making it impossible to pinpoint one specific scent from the others.

They looked forward when they heard a bell ringing. "We are ready to start the first match," a voice boomed over the crowd. Everyone pushed forward to lean against the cage that had been erected earlier, last bets being called and taken.

The men brought their animals in from a door at each end of the cage and let them loose. Kagome put her head into Inuyasha's chest unable to watch the carnage as the two dogs flew into each other. Sango decided to take Shippou away as the young fox kit was beginning to get upset. She herself felt too disturbed to stay and watch more and was glad for the excuse to step away.

"I'll be over there," she told the rest as she picked up Shippou, "Come get us when you see Kouga."

Miroku nodded trying to keep his eyes averted from the battle. He saw the horror he felt reflected in his hanyou friends eyes as Inuyasha watched the proceedings.

And so it went; dog after dog fell, wounded or dead, the victors loud and raucous in their jubilation, the losers cursing their bad luck. Finally the last match was called and everyone screamed and cheered, beating on the cage as the favourite, Satori's wolf came into the ring.

Inuyasha tried to get closer but the crowd surged forward and he was pushed back from the cage, he looked around and couldn't see Miroku at all, Kagome was still with him, gripping his hand tightly so she wouldn't get lost in the crush.

"We've got to get closer," he told the miko girl.

"Okay," she replied. "Do you see Miroku?"

"No, but he'll try and help if he can," Inuyasha answered as he tried to squirm his way though the crowd to get closer to the end of the cage that had a door.

Kouga watched as his opponent walked into the other end of the ring. He wore no armour and in fact was bare-chested, his sinewy muscles quivering and a malicious grin on his face. The wolf looked passively into the cruel, dead eyes of the snake and realized why he wanted to fight. He enjoyed it, Kouga realized that the prince wanted to see his blood flow and hear the cries of pain.

This was something the young snake lord enjoyed over everything else but it was something he was unable to indulge himself in considering his status. He lived to see smaller creatures suffer and had been torturing all sorts of animals since he was a small boy until he had been found out and made to stop. Now he was overjoyed at the opportunity to inflict some pain and suffering onto the changed wolf prince with no worry of consequences. He was going to make sure that the match lasted as long as possible.

Kouga felt some worry as he watched the demon snake's hands began to drip with a dark purple miasma. _Damn, of course he has to have poison. I really am cursed,_ Kouga complained to himself.

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome had managed to worm their way to the door the match was well under way.

Kouga was darting in as fast as he could, using his shards to increase his speed, to bite and then withdraw. He was trying his best to find a weak spot and avoid the poison claws that kept swinging towards him. _Fuck that snake is quick,_ he thought as he felt the claws graze though the fur on his back, thankfully not cutting into the flesh.

He landed a few feet back from the demon, tensing his muscles for another run when the demon snake leaned forward and spit, the fluid striking him in the eyes. Kouga scraped at his face with his paws, howling. He couldn't see a thing and he felt as if his face was burning off.

The snake lord darted in and jabbed him with his dripping claws. He made sure not to stab the wolf anywhere that would be a mortal strike. He wasn't interested in killing his opponent just yet. He smiled wide in satisfaction as the wolf screamed in agony as the poison did its work.

Chills went up the snake's spine at the delicious sound and he had a feeling of being totally high. He reached in and jabbed the ookami again and then kicked him into the side of the cage. He stood back and waited for the wolf to rise so he could inflict more pain.

Kouga whined, it hurt so much but he had to get up, he had to win. He had to win for Satori, for his master. He staggered to his feet, shaking his head to clear it from the pain. He was finally able to see a shadow through the blurriness and heat of his eyes and he charged forward, snarling.

The young snake grinned, _this is going to be great, he's not backing down. Come here wolf; let me embrace you in pain. _

He grabbed Kouga as he went to attack, revelling in the animals bite on his arm. He loved the pain and it made him grin more. "You're teeth are so good, puppy," he hissed into the ookami's ear almost seductively. "Let me return the favour."

The snake leaned down and bit through the thick ruff at the back of Kouga's neck, piercing the skin and allowing some of his poison to flow into the wolf. He let go when he felt the animal convulse, the jaws that had been trying to chew through his arm released and he lowered Kouga to the ground and watched as his muscles spasmed, his green eyes snapping with joy.

Kouga never felt such pain before; it was as if every muscle, every joint, every bone was on fire. He tried to howl out his agony but even his voice would not cooperate, the muscles of his vocal cords twitching, not allowing them to work properly. Then he felt a sense of peace wash over him; _I'm going to die. _It surprised him that the thought did not bother him. He only regretted that he wouldn't be able to tell Inuyasha that he was sorry and that he loved him. He wanted to tell him goodbye.

Inuyasha was at the gate arguing with the human that would not allow him to go through. Kagome forbade him from hurting the man much to the hanyou's aggravation. When he heard Kouga scream he went frantic. "I'm supposed to be in there," he yelled at the man.

"Yeah and how's that?" the fellow questioned looking at him as if he didn't believe it.

"Look, dog ears," the hanyou said twitching the ears on the top of his head and pointing at them. "I'm demon, see? I'm supposed to be fighting too."

"Then why weren't you in there earlier?" the man questioned but his look of disbelief was changing, he was beginning to think about it.

"I missed the call. This was supposed to be a double team match. If you don't let me in a lot of people are going to be mad, there's been a lot of betting on this match."

The man faltered and then opened the door to allow him to go in. Kagome grabbed his arm as she saw him start to draw the Tetsusaiga. "You can't use the sword, there're too many people around; you'll hurt them."

Inuyasha growled in frustration but sheathed his sword and ran in just after the snake demon lowered the wolf to the ground. He tackled the snake hard, wiping that gleeful look right off his face. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," he yelled drawing his claws through the surprised demons throat and watching in satisfaction as the snake fell to the ground gasping for breath as his lungs filled with blood.

He turned to go to the wolf only to see that human holding onto Kouga and intense fury coursed through him. "Bastard!" he screamed coming over and grabbing the man by the front of his kimono. "What did you do to him?"

"Let me go, Blue's hurt!" the monk yelled back

"His fucking name is Kouga, asshole!" Inuyasha smashed his fist into the monk's face, smiling as he heard his nose break and saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. He then dropped the unconscious man to the ground and knelt down over the stricken wolf.

"Kouga," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around the wolf gently fear coursing though him at the sight of so much blood coating the ookami, blood that was still running from wounds that would not heal. _That damn poison, it won't let his healing abilities work._ "Kouga, please, it's me Inuyasha. Don't give up, I don't want to lose you, I just found you again. Please, I need you."

Kouga was confused, w_asn't Satori just here?_ He no longer felt any pain just a dull numbness that seemed to be encasing his whole body._ This can't be real, Inu…Inuyasha?_ He tried to see though the foggy wetness of his eyes but he could only catch a glimpse of something white all around him. Then he heard the words. _It is Inuyasha, he…he needs me? Can this be true?_ Kouga whined and felt strong arms hug him tighter, he then felt himself being lifted and carried away before darkness descended on him.


	15. Recovery

Chapter 15: Recovery

"Master Inuyasha, there you are. I've been looking everywhere; you were supposed to take the Tetsusaiga to Toutousai for sharpening. Why are you rescuing that dog?" Myoga asked the hanyou from the back of the large crow he was riding on. He leapt off the bird onto the hanyou's shoulder.

"Myoga, Kami am I glad to see you. Suck out this poison," he commanded, putting the unconscious wolf on the ground.

He had run out of the area of the humans and their cruel entertainment. Sango and Shippou had been there to gather Miroku and Kagome and he knew Kirara would be able to find him.

"Master Inuyasha, I don't see…"

"I don't care what you see, suck out the poison…now!"

Myoga "epped" and did as he was told. Leaping onto the prone wolf and sucking as fast as he could, noticing the angry look that was on the hanyou's face. He was just finishing when the rest of the group arrived on Kirara's back.

"How is he?" Kagome questioned. She came and sat by the wolf putting his large head in her lap. She hissed at the damage she saw. His face was missing a lot of fur, it looked like his eyes and muzzle were severely burnt and there were wounds and blood all over his body. Kouga was breathing in slow, ragged gasps. "Give me my first aid kit," she called to Shippou who retrieved it in no time flat from her bag that was on the ground.

"Do you still have some of my blood strengthener with you?" the flea asked. He was lying on the ground flat on his back, his belly distended with the wolf's poisoned blood.

"Yes, Shippou can you get that as well? It should be in the bottom."

Inuyasha paced around as he watched Kagome put some kind of salve on the ookami's burnt face and bandage his wounds. Even though the flea had taken care of the poison the wounds were still taking a long time to heal.

"It's a residual effect of the snake's toxin, I can't help that," Myoga told the hanyou. "But at least it won't get any worse and once he drinks my blood potion he'll mend alright." The flea looked at his master quizzically. "Why are you so worried about this creature?"

"He's not a creature," Inuyasha responded harshly. "That's Kouga, the wolf demon."

Myoga sat up and looked at the wolf in surprise, watching as the miko girl tried to pour as much of the blood juice into him as she could without choking him. _I heard of such demons that could take animal form, I thought it was all fairy tales._

Inuyasha reached towards Kouga's neck to rip the offensive collar from him when Miroku stopped him. "If you take it off and he transforms in this weakened state, it could hurt him more. Leave it for now, I'll try and weaken the ofuda before it's removed. It will be easier on his system then."

Inuyasha snarled angrily. He did not like the idea of that human having debased his lover in such a way.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked seeing how upset he was. It surprised her. _I guess he really did think of Kouga as a good friend._

"Yeah, let's get back to the village and get him somewhere warm," he stated, gently picking up the wolf in his arms. Everyone looked at him and each other in puzzled shock when he whined and snuggled his face into the wolf's thick fur. Inuyasha, at that moment, didn't care what it looked like to the others, he just wanted Kouga to get better and to be with him again.

Kouga awoke three days later unsure of where he was. He felt a momentary jab of fear, thinking he was back in the shed but then realized it wasn't that dark and this room was bigger. He could also hear others walking around. He tried to make out more around him but everything was still fuzzy. He blinked a few times and although some blurriness remained, he was able to see better.

"Kouga, thank Kami. How do you feel?"

_Inuyasha,_ the wolf questioned in his mind. _So I wasn't dreaming?_ Kouga lifted his head to see a distorted image of the hanyou looking at him worriedly. His tail gave a few thumps on the futon he was lying on before stilling. He was beginning to get tired just from that small exertion.

"Here, drink this," the hanyou ordered putting a foul smelling concoction before his nose. Kouga tried to turn his head but Inuyasha was having none of it. "It will help you get stronger," he told the wolf as he held his head still on his lap.

The ookami clamped his jaws shut,_ there is no way I'm drinking that, what is that shit?_

"Drink it you stubborn flea bag or I'll make you drink it," Inuyasha growled, trying to force Kouga's jaws open. He stopped when the wolf gave a yelp of pain.

_That's the mutt alright,_ Kouga thought to himself as he gave in and grudgingly lapped up the noxious substance. He shuddered at the taste, sticking his tongue out in revulsion. He was surprised when he did start to feel a bit better. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to drift back into sleep.

"Kouga," the hanyou whispered quietly. The wolf's ears picked up the soft voice and they flicked to the sound as he kept his eyes shut. "I'm sorry for what happened, you were never a mistake."

Kouga's heart gave a little thump of happiness and he licked the hanyou's hand that was holding the bowl of whatever the hell that stuff was. He rubbed his head into the warm lap of the half demon and sighed. _I'm sorry too, Inuyasha,_ he thought before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

The next day Inuyasha was still there and he made the wolf drink more of the flea's concoction. Kouga was feeling a lot stronger and his wounds were healing nicely. He was glad he was actually able to see clearly when he opened his eyes.

Miroku came into the room that the hanyou had not left since the ookami had been brought here. "I'm going to get that cursed collar off you," he told the wolf. "First I have to weaken the charm inside it."

Kouga lifted his head so the monk could work on the collar. He was a bit nervous about transforming back. _What if I still can't do it, maybe it's been too long._ He was thinking about what Satori had told him; that if he stayed in his wolf form too long he would always remain a wolf.

Miroku chanted for about a half hour before reaching forward and untying the collar that had been around the wolf's neck for more than a year. Kouga felt a bit naked not feeling the leather rubbing against his skin. "Okay it's done." Miroku stood but stayed in the room, he wanted to see Kouga change back.

"Go ahead, Kouga," Inuyasha coaxed. He had brought in a kimono for when the ookami switched back into his human form. He had no idea where Kouga's original clothing was but the girls were trying to make him some that looked similar to what he used to wear. They figured they would have them ready in a couple of days.

Kouga closed his eyes and concentrated, relief flooded through him when he felt himself change and in a few moments he was sitting on the floor back to his normal self. Inuyasha came and tried to help him put the kimono on.

"I can do it, dog breath," he complained, grabbing the kimono and putting it on. "I'm not a cub you know."

Inuyasha was hovering like a mother hen. Miroku noticed this as well and again wondered what was going on between the hanyou and the wolf. He had begun to get his suspicions but kept thinking that he had to be wrong. _Although it would explain Inuyasha's moods,_ he thought.

Kouga tried to stand but fell promptly on his butt in an undignified heap. "Guess I'm not used to just using two legs," he said sheepishly.

"Stupid wolf, take your time," Inuyasha admonished gently, coming to his aid and helping him to his feet.

Miroku watched with a raised eyebrow as Kouga slipped his arm over the hanyou's shoulder while Inuyasha hugged him around the waist, not letting go until the wolf was a little more stable on his feet. In fact, Miroku thought that they had held on to each other a bit longer than necessary. The monk raised the other eyebrow when he saw the look that passed between the pair. "Uh-hum," he coughed, clearing his throat so the two of them would realize that he was still there.

They both looked at the monk and blushed, Inuyasha moved away from the wolf slightly. Kouga stood trying to find equilibrium on two feet instead of four. He took a tentative step forward and wobbled. This time both Inuyasha and Miroku held out their hands to catch him in case he fell.

"Jeez you guys, just give me a minute, I'll get it," Kouga uttered, blushing, feeling embarrassed and like the cub he said he wasn't. He tried again and felt himself becoming more confident and secure. In a few moments he was walking around with no problems. "Told you," he smirked in satisfaction.

Inuyasha couldn't help teasing the wolf a bit and reached out and gave him a small push, knocking the ookami over easily. "Guess you need to work on it more," he grinned at the stupefied wolf.

"Damn mutt, what did you do that for?" Kouga grumbled getting back to his feet and giving the hanyou an angry glare.

Inuyasha just snickered. A joyous feeling was passing through him now that he knew Kouga would be alright. If it hadn't been for Miroku standing there and watching he would have taken the wolf into his arms and kissed him senseless.

The three boys walked out into the main part of the hut, Sango, Shippou and Kagome all coming and fussing up the wolf. Inuyasha noticed with some irritation that he didn't complain when the girls went to help him and that he was acting more injured than he was. _Damn flea bag. He's enjoying this._

They all sat down at the table to eat. Inuyasha sat beside the wolf and sulked as Kouga received all the attention. After supper Miroku and Shippou went outside while the girls cleaned the dishes, leaving Inuyasha and Kouga to themselves.

"Did…did you kill Satori?" Kouga questioned a bit haltingly.

"Why are you worried about that guy after what he did to you?" Inuyasha responded giving the wolf a look of disbelief. "You don't really care do you?"

"No…yes…I don't know. He wasn't that bad," he finished in a low voice, looking at the floor.

Inuyasha stared at the ookami for a little while trying to figure out what had happened to make the wolf worry about that human.

"Never mind," Kouga said to break the silence. "Forget I asked." An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as neither was sure what to say.

"No, I didn't kill him. Just broke his nose and knocked him out," Inuyasha finally responded._ What did that guy do to you?_

Kouga felt relief. He didn't want to stay Satori's pet forever but the human had been kind to him most of the time and he carried conflicting emotions towards the man. He didn't want him dead. The wolf was sure that Inuyasha wouldn't understand what he was feeling towards his former captor. He missed him. It was weird and it didn't make any sense, even to Kouga. But he wished he could see Satori again, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked seeing that Kouga had gotten a sad look on his face.

"Yeah," Kouga replied perking up and looking into the golden eyes of the one he loved. "I'm glad you didn't forget me."

"I couldn't do that. Kami, do you know how long we looked for you?" Inuyasha sat closer to the wolf and leaned his head onto his shoulder. Kouga wrapped an arm around him and licked his cheek making the hanyou sigh.

"I was scared, I didn't think you guys cared when you didn't come," he admitted to the hanyou.

Inuyasha snuggled in closer to the wolf breathing in his scent. "I'll never stop caring about you," he whispered. They pulled apart from each other when they heard the girls coming back.

Kouga gave a huge yawn. "Kouga-kun you're still recovering, why don't you go lie down," Kagome fussed, putting her hand on his head to check for fever and sighing in relief when she felt no heat to his skin.

"Maybe I will," he replied yawning again. He rose and went into the room flopping down on the futon. _I'll just close my eyes for a minute,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke in the middle of the night in a sweat with the phantom feeling of the muzzle tied around his mouth. He reached up, panicking, to try and pull it off. He gave a huge gasp in relief when it hit his foggy brain that one, there was nothing there and two; he was not in wolf form. He sat up and looked into glowing eyes. "Shit," he yelped pushing himself back.

"It's just me, calm down," Inuyasha soothed.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" the wolf breathed, trying to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest.

"Who'd you think it was…forget I asked that," the hanyou returned, putting his hand out and rubbing the wolf's arm. He could feel Kouga trembling. He scooted forward and embraced the ookami. Kouga sighed and went limp in his arms.

"What happened, Kouga?" he asked.

"Nothing, it was just a dream."

"That's not what I meant, what happened…with him I mean."

Kouga remained silent for a moment still snuggled in the arms of the hanyou. He didn't want to tell him, he didn't want Inuyasha to know how weak he had been. After a long pause in which Inuyasha thought the wolf was not going to answer, Kouga haltingly told the half demon what had happened to him.

How he had been caught in the trap and how Satori had captured him. He told him about the shed, his mouth being tied, left on his own never knowing if Satori would ever come back. He told him of the fights and even told him how the man had been good to him most of the time and how, near the time that Inuyasha had rescued him that he had even wanted to do what the monk asked. That he had been almost happy to be with him.

"You were right," he intoned when he finished his story. "I am pathetic, how could I come to like him after what he did."

Fury rose in Inuyasha and he wished he had killed the bastard. He hated how lost the wolf sounded, how dull his normally bright eyes were. He wanted to see the overly confident, brash, outspoken and irritating Kouga again. He didn't like this meek, fearful…the word tame flitted though his mind, wolf that he now held in his arms. He vowed right then and there to do something about it. He started by trying to aggravate his lover into a fight, to make him get angry and let loose some of the pent up emotions that the hanyou could sense hiding beneath the surface.

"Maybe you are pathetic," Inuyasha told him. "Getting caught like that, having that guy use you like that. You should have fought harder, you scrawny wolf."

_What the hell! _Kouga thought as he frowned in confusion and pushed himself away from the hanyou growling deeply as anger welled up from inside him.

Inuyasha grinned, _now this is more like it._ In fact the wolf was far from scrawny. He had developed a lot more muscle from his time fighting. Inuyasha actually thought he was pretty drool worthy.

"I could whip your ass right now," Kouga countered angrily._ Why is he saying shit like that? He's supposed to make me feel better, not worse._

"Yeah, try it ya wimpy wolf," Inuyasha challenged, getting up and adopting a fighting stance.

Kouga growled, angry at more than being called wimpy. He didn't want Inuyasha to think him weak and unworthy, something he had thought of himself. He attacked, letting the hidden anger that he had felt for Satori and the shame he had felt at himself come forward to be released.

The others in the hut were soon standing at the doorway to the room, watching in disbelief as the two demons wrestled and punched each other, destroying furniture in their wake. "Inuyasha, what are you doing to Kouga," Kagome cried. "Stop this."

The two boys continued to fight, Inuyasha surprised at how much strength and skill the wolf had amassed over the time he had been gone. _Jeeze, remind me not to call him wimpy again_, he thought as Kouga's fist caught him square in the eye.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome called out causing the hanyou to smack into the floor.

Kouga stood over him breathing hard, at first smirking at the prone half demon and then it hit him. Inuyasha had been collared too with those beads; a lot longer than he had but he had never complained about it. He reached down and helped the hanyou up when the spell wore off. He fingered the beads around Inuyasha's neck.

"Are you alright, Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked.

"You should take these off," he replied still rolling the prayer beads in his hands. Inuyasha looked at him in surprise as did everyone else.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

Kouga dropped his head and eyes, "Take it from me, it's not much fun being collared and under someone else's control. You should take them off." He dropped his hand from the beads and looked at the miko girl.

"She doesn't have to…" Inuyasha started to say.

"I know she doesn't have to, but she should," Kouga interrupted, still looking at Kagome, now with a hint of accusation in his eyes, as if he was comparing her to Satori.

Kagome looked back at him with an expression of embarrassed shame. _Am I really like that guy Satori? _She had to answer that maybe in a way she was. She did have a method to control the hanyou whenever she felt like it, even if he didn't deserve it.

She went to Inuyasha who just stood there dumbfounded. _Is she really going to take them off? Do I want her to?_ When he looked to Kouga, his lover, he answered himself. Yes he did want her to take them off, to free him from her so he could belong wholly to Kouga. He lowered his head to her and she reached for the beads. With a gentle tug over his head he was free.

He felt an immense sense of relief that he hadn't expected. "Thank you," he said quietly to the dark haired girl. She smiled, her eyes beginning to tear.

"What are you crying for? I'm not dead or anything," he grumbled, blushing at all the attention he was getting from everyone.

Kagome stopped the tears from falling and grinned. "No you're not dead, but you look like you got a pretty good black eye," she giggled.

Inuyasha put his hand to his eye and winced, "Damn wolf," he growled with a smirk. "Next time I won't be so easy on you, seeing as you've recovered so well."

Kouga grinned. _Thanks to you_, he thought. He knew he still had a way to go to get over everything that had happened in his time with Satori, but as long as he had Inuyasha by his side, he would try his best.


	16. Epilogue An Unknown Ally

Chapter 16: Epilogue - An Unknown Ally

It was late afternoon when Inuyasha heard a soft, grunting bark. He looked at Kouga curiously across the table where they had been sitting playing a game with Shippou. Kouga stared back and gave his head a jerk towards the door, a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

It was then that the hanyou realized that the others weren't hovering around. Miroku was out, who knows where doing who knows what, p_robably chasing every village girl around,_ Inuyasha thought. The girls had gone to help Kaede with a sick villager, which only left them and Shippou.

"Hey, Shippou, why don't you go play with that kid down the road," Inuyasha suggested. He knew the little kit was pretty good friends with the boy. "I'm getting tired of this game."

"Uh, okay." Shippou replied getting up from the table and heading out the door. "See you later," he called back.

"Yeah, later," answered the hanyou not really paying attention to the kitsune any longer.

"Shall we go for a bath?" questioned Kouga suggestively as he slunk towards the hanyou in that enticingly wolfish way.

Inuyasha grabbed the wolf's hand and pretty well hauled him towards the hotsprings. He was already hard and aching by the time they got there. He stopped and grabbed the wolf to him, kissing him deeply and passionately. Shivering slightly at the feel of the ookami's tongue swirling with his own. "It's been too long," he breathed as they parted.

Kouga began to undress himself and the hanyou as quickly as he could, giving a rumbling, purring growl when he finally pulled Inuyasha's hakama pants off exposing his stiffened manhood.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Bit excited are we?" The only answer he received was Kouga's mouth encircling his cock and he gave a grumbling growl of pleasure as he stood and watched the wolf that was kneeling in front of him. He reached out and pulled the dark tresses free of its ponytail, entwining his fingers in the soft hair. He gave a yelp of surprise and appreciation when the ookami took all of him into his mouth and down his throat. _I had forgotten he could do that._ His mind went blank as pleasure took over all thoughts and he moaned at the lovely, hot pressure that was encasing him.

Kouga sucked and swallowed, starting teasingly slow and then speeding his movements up as he felt the claws dig into his scalp. He grabbed the hanyou's ass in both his hands and kneaded the flesh firmly, pushing the half demon towards his waiting mouth and then holding him there as he let his throat muscles tighten on the organ. He heard Inuyasha gasp above him and his tail began to twitch back and forth.

He pulled Inuyasha back away from him and then pushed him forward again, hard. He almost gagged because of the force he had used but controlled the reflex. He felt the hanyou throb inside his mouth and he knew he was close. He slowed down his movements, keeping the hanyou close to the edge but not allowing him to go over as he snuck his hands a bit lower on the half demons round globes. He swirled his fingers over his own weeping organ to get them wet and then pushed one into the delectable rear of his lover.

Inuyasha's breaths were coming in loud, rasping pants. His legs were beginning to shake and feel weak because of the sensations coming from behind and in front of his body. His belly felt tight and hot, the pleasure rolling out of it in delicious waves. He was so close. He cried out when another digit entered him and he felt Kouga push them in deep, hitting that spot that always made him see white fire. His legs began to buckle under him and he fell back on the grass, the wolf still with him, not letting go or stopping his ministrations. He felt those long fingers push in and out of him a few more times bringing him to the very brink of pleasure and then the wolf pulled his hands and mouth away. His legs were lifted up over the tanned shoulders of the ookami and then he was entered.

It was Kouga's turn to gasp and pant as he felt the hot, tight muscles engulf him. He felt as if the hanyou was sucking him in and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation.

Inuyasha clung onto Kouga's back and pushed his body up hard to meet the wolf. He was momentarily surprised that the quick penetration didn't hurt but then forgot about it as he felt that hard shaft begin to slide in and out of his body.

Kouga wrapped his arms around the hanyou's neck and pulled himself in deeper making his white haired lover keen loudly. He kept the pace quick and hard, not enough to cause serious pain but enough to make it pleasantly uncomfortable. He groaned as Inuyasha came, coating their stomach's in his juice. He could feel the internal muscles clamp down on him hard, almost making it impossible for him to move. He only had to thrust twice more before he came as well, his orgasm ripping out of his tightening scrotum and belly into the hanyou. He collapsed onto his side, pulling out of the inu and they both lay side by side panting and holding each other's hands.

Miroku stifled his own moan of pleasure as he came in his hand. He stayed still, getting his breathing and pounding heart back to normal, not wanting to alert the two demons to his presence. _Guess I was right about them after all,_ he thought, ducking down a little further when he saw the two boys get up and go into the springs._ Thank Kami they're too busy with each other to notice anything else._ He waited until the two of them were in the water and had moved away a bit before closing his robes and sneaking back towards the path.

Miroku was now uncertain as to what to do about what he had witnessed.He had at first been totally shocked when he came upon the two of them. Kouga had been on his knees in front of the hanyou and it hadn't taken a genius to know what he was doing. The monk at first had thought that Inuyasha was forcing him to do it and was going to intercede. But after a few moments, when he saw how aroused the wolf was, he knew it was something they were doing by mutual consent.

He should have left he supposed but Miroku found himself becoming hard as he watched and heard the moans of pleasure coming from the two of them. He had then crouched down and…well…taken care of business as it were.

He wondered how long the two of them had been together in that way. He thought back as he walked back to the village, coming to the conclusion that it had to have been well before Kouga had been captured. _That day we found them in the cave, how long ago was that? Making friends indeed,_ the monk smiled. _Its amazing Inuyasha could keep a secret like this for so long. _

Miroku frowned, thinking of Kagome. Even though she and Inuyasha had not been as close as in the past, he knew she still cared a great deal for the hanyou. He even thought that the same could be said for the half demon. _I hope you know what you're doing, Inuyasha by giving up Kagome._

Miroku sauntered back into the village waving at Shippou as he played with his little human friend. He had decided that he would keep the secret as well. It was not his place to expose them and he didn't feel like fighting off two angry demons if they knew what he had seen, what he had done as he watched.

Over the years Miroku became their unknown ally, often occupying the girls to give them more time alone together than they would have had, treating himself to the occasional peep show for his self imposed silence. As time went by the two lovers began to have suspicions that the monk knew about them but could never prove it and as neither side wanted to confront the other, nothing was ever done about it and their secret stayed undisclosed.

Inuyasha and Kouga never parted again. They stayed together after the battle with Naraku when he was finally defeated and the jewel again returned to its original glory.

There was a rough patch when Kagome left to go home. She had wanted to stay but missed her family and old life. In a way she probably realized on an unconscious level that she and Inuyasha were not meant to be. Inuyasha had been upset at her leaving and had retreated into his closed off brash 'I could care less' attitude but Kouga stayed with him. He gave him his understanding, love and support even when the hanyou tried to pick fights with him.

The two canines took over the care of Shippou after the teen girl left making themselves into a small, happy family. Shippou came to realize as he grew of the bond between the two but never mentioned it, so again their secret was kept safe.

Even after Miroku and Sango had grown old and finally passed on they stayed with each other enjoying the friendship with their friends descendants until they too grew old and left for the other side, Kouga dying within days of Inuyasha, too broken hearted to remain alone. The only ones left that knew of the love that bound them together were Ginta, Hakkaku and Shippou and they never told a living soul.

**THE END**

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story and writing to me. I love to hear from everybody and as always, as long as there is a way for me to respond to you, I will write you back. You guys give me the most encouragement to keep writing, even when I get frustrated with a chapter and get stuck. You guys always come up with some idea that helps me get over my writers block so I thank you muchly for that.**

**I'm currently writing a Sess/Mir story which has a bit of a twist to it. I'm now on chapter 25 and hope to be finished soon so I can post it for you all. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them. The name of the story is "Sesshoumaru's Secret Life"**

**Hugs and Kisses to everyone, until next time **


End file.
